Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides par les lecteurs
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides vu autrement, écrit autrement, décidé autrement... D'autres auteurs s'amusent à imaginer le temps d'un OS quelque chose d'autre. Recueil d'OS. Dernier OS en ligne : Ils seront toujours là d'EmillOya
1. Tu m'as tout pris - JustePhi

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui écrit puisque l'OS est de JustePhi *coeur*, qui ouvre le bal des OS sur l'univers de _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_ , comme j'avais proposé de le faire dans le chapitre 13 de cette fiction. **

**Notes de Phi :**

 **1) Warning** : **violence physique et verbale, insinuations pas très sympathiques. Ha, et deux personnes meurent...Mad m'influence un peu trop avec ses notes d'auteur, je crois. JOIE.**

 **2) C'est de la faute de la Mandragore si vous m'en voulez !**

 **Personnellement j'aime beaucoup cet OS !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Tu M'as Tout Pris**

«Aimer un enfant est si facile. Que ne pardonne-t-on pas à un enfant ? On lui pardonne d'être seigneur, d'être prince, d'être roi. L'innocence de l'âge fait oublier les crimes de la race ; la faiblesse de l'être fait oublier l'exagération du rang. Il est si petit qu'on lui pardonne d'être grand.»

Victor Hugo

...

Mathieu plaça un coup d'épée, puis un second, qu'Antoine para sans difficulté avec son bouclier. Mais son jeune élève repéra alors une faille dans sa garde et, d'un geste vif, réussit à effleurer l'épaule de son maître de la pointe de son arme.

« Touché !

Remarquable, votre Altesse. Vous faites des progrès. »

Antoine le pensait sincèrement. Il fixa l'angelot blond aux yeux bleus étincelants de fatigue et le front couvert de sueur de s'être tant battu, et reposa son bouclier. C'était étourdissant de songer que ce jeune seigneur d'à peine seize ans devenait un homme grâce à lui, Antoine Daniel, le chevalier-protecteur officiel.

Étourdissant et destructeur.

« Mais Maître Ruercice n'était pas censé vous donner cette leçon d'escrime, votre Altesse ?

Votre Altesse, le singea Mathieu. Tu as changé mes langes quand je ne savais pas encore parler Antoine, et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ces courbettes ridicules. C'est un ordre ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. Et non, Maître Ruercice a des affaires en ville. Mais j'avais envie de m'entraîner.

Bien, votre Altesse. »

Le prince poussa un long soupir et s'éloigna passer son visage sous l'eau d'une des nombreuses fontaines qui ornaient les jardins royaux, sans se rendre compte qu'Antoine le suivait des yeux. Malgré son visage neutre et sa respiration régulière, il bouillonnait de fureur. Dieu qu'il le haïssait.

Il se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille...

…

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse Antoine, sans la contester d'aucune manière.

Tout ce que tu veux.

Si un jour j'oublie mes devoirs, si je nuis au peuple ou que je me mets à faire des choses horribles, promets-moi alors, malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire ou faire pour t'en empêcher, promets-moi, pour le bien de tous, de me tuer.

Tu me demandes l'impossible ! S'écria le jeune homme.

\- Jure de m'ôter la vie si cela devenait nécessaire.

Je ne pourrai jamais commettre un tel acte ! »

Mensonges, mensonges. Antoine lutta pour maîtriser la vague d'adrénaline et de violence qui montait en lui. Frapper, faire mal, tuer, ô comme il le voulait, là, maintenant... Pauvre Petit Prince. Si tu savais...

« Jure-le ! Répéta le jeune seigneur, déterminé. C'est un ordre, Antoine. »

Le regard bleu glacé s'était fiché dans celui de son protecteur. Ce dernier en avait eu un frisson en prenant brutalement conscience d'une chose. Ce n'était plus un enfant qu'il devait protéger qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un homme, et un roi à en devenir. Un homme dangereux.

« Je le jure. »

...

Tu m'as tout pris, Petit Prince. Mon enfance, ma dignité, mes chances de bonheur, et maintenant tu t'appropries même ma propre famille -ma sœur. Tu m'as tout pris. Le pire, c'est que tu n'en as même pas conscience. Et maintenant, tu me demandes de te tuer..?

Tu n'as aucune idée du risque que tu es en train de prendre. Absolument aucune.

Moi seul sais à quel point je n'ai rien à perdre.

…

«C'est un garçon en pleine santé ! avait-on annoncé à la cour.

Du haut de ses sept ans, Antoine n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir, ni pris le temps d'analyser le torrent d'émotions qui avait déferlé en lui. Heureux bien sûr, de la naissance d'un enfant à la cour -un garçon qui plus est. Fier aussi, qu'on lui accorde la tâche de chevalier-protecteur, synonyme d'honneur et de respect dans tout le royaume. Indifférent à l'idée de ne pas avoir le droit de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants, parce que de tout façon les filles c'est pas intéressant et ça pleurniche tout le temps. Ému enfin, face à ces deux grands yeux bleus curieux et avide qui le fixaient intensément et cette petite main malhabile qui lui serrait le doigt.

Il avait vite déchanté.

Lorsque Mathieu était venu au monde, on lui avait présenté tous les aspects positifs lorsqu'on devenait un chevalier-protecteur, et il s'était réjoui à l'idée d'accomplir sa tâche. Très vite, l'adorable bébé souverain se révéla être en réalité une petite chose rouge et criarde qui sanglotait la nuit et qu'il devait surveiller sans cesse. Privé du droit de voir ses amis, obligé de rester au château pour changer les couches, Antoine était devenu adulte bien trop vite. Il y avait bien Anne qu'il rejoignait parfois, mais les filles c'était toujours aussi peu intéressant, et sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Plusieurs fois, il avait maudit le prince, qu'il tenait pour responsable de sa liberté perdue.

Mais tout ça n'était que de l'agacement, de la nostalgie, une réaction somme toute normale pour un enfant de son âge. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer Mathieu comme un frère ou un père de substitution.

« Awane ! Gazouillait le prince en titubant dangereusement sur ses jambes.

Oui, oui, Awane, soupirait le jeune garçon, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Tu ne sais rien dire d'autre ? Je m'ennuie.

Awane ! Répétait le petit en chutant, rattrapé à la dernière seconde par le plus grand. Oh bah. Ma'ieutombé. Constatait-t-il avant de tirer sur une mèche brune au-dessus de lui, provoquant un éclat de rire.»

Oui, il avait fini par s'y attacher.

De fait, ce n'était pas tant Mathieu qui l'agaçait, mais plutôt l'Etiquette, cet ensemble de règles absurdes et hautement contraignantes. Le jeune chevalier avait en lui un besoin de jouer sans aucune responsabilité, que la grande chambre luxueuse qu'on lui avait assignée ne comblait pas tout à fait. Lorsque Mathieu avait commencé à grandir, il crut se voir libéré du poids de sa solitude, imaginant en lui un ami potentiel, un compagnon de jeu.

Grossière erreur : ce fut pire.

S'il se donnait un mal de chien pour éduquer convenablement le petit, les autres nobles n'hésitaient pas à tout saccager en convaincant le jeune prince de sa supériorité sur Antoine le roturier, et de son droit absolu sur tout et n'importe quoi en cédant au moindre de ses caprices. En cas de désaccord, le prince avait systématiquement l'avantage, ce qui eut pour effet, non pas d'adoucir son caractère et de lui permettre de s'épanouir, mais de le rendre infernal. Même âgé de six ou sept ans, et malgré les leçons d'Antoine et l'imperméabilité du petit aux histoires de sang et de lignée, Son Altesse comprit bien vite cet avantage et en usa avec délice.

« Je vaux mieux que toi, que vous tous ! Avait-t-il un jour craché à son mentor un jour de colère. Le peuple me vénère et ne m'arrive pas aux chevilles, et toi non plus ! Je serai celui qui vous éblouira lorsque je serai roi, et je déclarerai la guerre à tous ceux qui me contrediront ! »

Antoine était resté interloqué par tant d'aplomb et, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était fait violence pour ne pas lui mettre une gifle. Fort heureusement, la Reine était intervenue, rappelant à Mathieu les vertus de l'humilité et de la modestie et l'obligeant à s'excuser. Il n'avait plus recommencé à parler ainsi depuis, mais les crises de colère revenaient. Souvent. Et son chevalier-protecteur en faisait régulièrement les frais...

…

Tu m'as tout pris, Petit Prince. Ce que j'ai, ce que j'aime. Tu m'as même pris ce que je n'ai jamais eu, des parents aimants, du temps pour rire, pour jouer, pour aimer. Tu as tout, entre tes doigts, parce que tu es fils de roi, et moi mes doigts se resserrent sur le vide, parce que je suis fils de rien.

Mon père me fouettait jusqu'au sang, Mathieu. A chaque courbette que l'on te fait, à chaque marque de respect et d'amour que tu reçois, mes cicatrices me brûlent, comme pour me rappeler que je n'ai jamais rien reçu que des coups. Cela me tue. Et cela te tuera, un jour.

…

Mathieu grandissait, devenait plus fort, plus intelligent. De plus en plus confiant et autoritaire aussi, même si, depuis cette fameuse fois où la reine l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, il n'osait plus attaquer Antoine de front. Non, c'était autre chose, plus subtil, plus pernicieux, le regard glacial, un ton un peu trop sec ou trop pédant, un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son attitude qui le rendait antipathique et donnait à Antoine des envies de meurtres.

Et il y avait cette phrase, Tu as changé mes langes quand je ne savais pas encore parler Antoine, qui, sous couvert d'une plaisanterie affectueuse, rappelait au roturier qu'il était l'infériorité de son rang. C'était ce genre de remarques apparemment anodines qui attisaient la haine d'Antoine pour Mathieu chaque jour, comme un feu que l'on nourrit doucement, inlassablement.

…

Juge-moi, Petit Prince, méprise-moi, prends moi de haut, parle-moi comme à un chien, vas-y, amuse-toi. Tu en as le droit, après tout. Tu as tous les droits.

Mais ne rien dire ne signifie pas que je ne ressens rien. Derrière chacune de mes révérences, il y a un coup de poing dans ton visage parfait. Derrière chaque épine que je retire de ton chemin, le venin qui me ronge s'enfonce un peu plus loin dans mes veines.

Et un jour, tout cela prendra fin. Un jour, je cesserais de me taire. Cela me fait peur, et en même temps, je n'attends que cela. Que tu cèdes, et fasses un faux-pas. Bientôt, Petit Prince. Bientôt.

…

«On ne sera jamais amis ! Vous n'êtes que des privilégiés ! Et ton serviteur, je vois bien pourquoi il est dans cet état ! Tu l'as battu, pas vrai, Mathieu ?»

Le prince Breut avait craché le prénom comme la pire des insultes. Antoine se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là, lui, Mathieu et Charlotte, face à cet être pâle et bouillant de haine qu'était Jérémy. Tout était allé si vite.

«J'ai raison, pas vrai ? Poursuivit l'albinos, plus hostile que jamais. Ton roturier, tu le traites comme ton chien, comme ton esclave, comme tes ancêtres l'auraient fait, et bien sûr tu as fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais se plaindre ! Oh, tu peux faire le vaillant chevalier, Mathieu, mais je vois très clair dans tes actes. Et si ça ne trouve, tu ne fais pas que le frapper, après tout ce n'est qu'un jouet pour toi, ô grand prince absolu que tout le monde vénère !»

L'insinuation était odieuse.

C'en fut trop pour Mathieu qui se jeta sur son adversaire, le faisant tomber, et martela son visage de coup de poings alors qu'il était encore au sol.

«Je t'interdis de dire cela, et de me parler sur ce ton !

\- Mathieu, arrête ! Hurla Charlotte, horrifiée par la scène. Arrête !»

Mais le jeune seigneur resta tout à fait sourd aux supplications de sa cousine et continua de frapper le prince Breut, qui se défendait tant bien que mal face à ses coups, hoquetant et gémissant.

Antoine, lui, restait les bras ballants à observer la scène, tandis qu'une seule et même pensée tournait dans sa tête. Promets-moi, pour le bien de tous, de me tuer. Jure-le.

«Mathieu, arrête ça tout de suite ! Criait Charlotte. Antoine, fais quelque chose !»

C'est un ordre, Antoine.

Sans qu'il n'ait rien calculé, il se jeta à son tour sur Mathieu et le repoussa loin du prince Breut, le plaquant au sol. Trop tard, déjà.

Jérémy ne bougeait plus.

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Mathieu semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits tandis que Charlotte restait immobile, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

«Va chercher de l'aide, vite ! Lui cria Antoine.»

Toujours sous le choc, elle le regarda sans réagir, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la frapper, elle aussi. Il répéta, plus fermement, et en détachant chaque mot :

«De l'aide, Charlotte. Va chercher. De l'aide !»

Elle obéit et courut à toutes jambes hors de la pièce, gracile, légère, petite gazelle obéissante. Si naïve. Antoine se releva, aidant Mathieu à faire de même. Ce dernier paraissait sonné, incapable de détacher son regard du cadavre étalé à leurs pieds, le visage déformé à jamais dans une grimace affreuse. Son regard égaré croisa celui d'Antoine et il bredouilla :

«Je ne voulais pas lui...lui...

\- Bien sûr que tu ne le voulais pas. Murmura son chevalier-protecteur.»

Frapper, faire mal, tuer. Là. Maintenant.

La main d'Antoine se posa sur l'épaule de son suzerain, qui s'agrippa machinalement à lui, les yeux toujours fixés sur Jérémy, avant de répéter :

«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- Je sais. Après tout...»

La main d'Antoine remonta jusqu'au cou de l'adolescent qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

«...tu n'as jamais voulu faire de mal à personne, pas vrai Mathieu ?»

De réconfortante, la main devint une arme, qui s'enserra autour de la nuque tout en poussant Mathieu contre le mur. Sa tête heurta violemment la paroi tandis qu'Antoine mettait toute la force de son désespoir dans son étreinte mortelle, le regard fou. Faire mal, mal, mal, mal.

« Antoine...haleta Mathieu en se débattant faiblement. Qu'est-ce que-tu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

Tu m'as tout pris, Petit Prince. C'est mon tour maintenant.

Antoine resserra sa prise autour de la nuque fragile, et, de sa main libre, enfonça son poignard dans le flanc du jeune prince qui hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler à terre, une flaque de sang s'élargissant déjà sous lui.

Oh bah. Ma'ieu tombé.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard -le dernier- jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine réponde :

«Je tiens ma promesse...votre Altesse.»

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi !**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'écrire vous aussi un OS ! Je vous rappelle les règles :**

 **Ecrire un texte, court ou long, drôle ou triste, sur la trame principale ou sur un élément très secondaire/peu abordé, sur une action ou sur un personnage, par rapport à _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_ , que je publierai dans un recueil ? Ça peut être sur le passé de l'histoire, sur un moment présent, sur un futur que vous imaginez ou quelque chose que vous avez décidé de modifier par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Ça peut même n'être rattaché que de loin à l'histoire, du moment que cela fasse parti de l'univers de NMTVCQTD. Vous êtes totalement libres et j'accepte tout. Il suffira de m'envoyer vos textes via DocX (prévenez moi pour la connexion) et je les publierai en précisant de qui est le texte. Et si vous avez plusieurs textes, je les publierai tous. **

**Review pour la talentueuse Phi ? :3**


	2. La visite - Era12

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Nous voici de nouveau réunis pour un second OS. Un très grand merci à Era12 qui s'est elle aussi lancée dans l'aventure !**

 **Je rappelle que vous avez le droit de prendre des libertés vis-à-vis de l'histoire d'origine. Ici le roi Henri a un frère, ce qui n'est pas le cas dans NMTVCQTD, mais ce n'est pas grave et je trouve que ce rajout est très intéressant, vu l'OS.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **La visite**

Antoine s'habillait tranquillement dans sa chambre, boutonnant les derniers boutons de sa chemise de lin blanc. Face à la fenêtre, il observait les premières lueurs de l'aube poindre à l'horizon. Aujourd'hui serait un jour spécial. Important pour tous.

Le frère du roi, seigneur d'une importante dépendance du Sud du royaume, Sciençinfuse, venait pour la première fois rendre visite à son neveu, âgé maintenant de 5 ans et demi.

L'importante délégation était arrivée hier en soirée, plus de 150 personnes, nobles, fonctionnaires, soldats, serviteurs de tous genres accompagnant leur maître dans son périple d'un mois vers la Capitale.

Le convoi avait posé pied à terre à grande force de bruits et d'activités, comptant rester plusieurs semaines pour profiter des conforts du château.

-Installez-vous à votre aise, mon frère. Nous avons de la place pour tous. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez!

Tous avaient entendu les paroles du roi Henri, et tous avaient entendu la réponse. Qui aurait dit non à une telle offre?

Cette visite serait un moment marquant pour son protégé, mais plus encore pour les affaires gouvernementales du royaume. Ayant toujours tenu une relation plus ou moins froide, voire tumultueuse au cours des années, les deux frères voyaient cette rencontre comme une façon de renforcer leur liens fraternels, et par le fait même, commerciaux et politiques entre leurs deux terres.

Si tout se passait bien, d'importants traités seraient signés, des pactes qui assureraient la pérennité et l'unification du royaume. Mais en cas contraire, Dieu seul savait ce que le peuple d'Essellgé aurait à subir...

On murmurait ici et là, que la révolte grondait au sein de la dépendance du frère. Des idées souverainistes, auparavant chuchotées sous couvert des bars miteux et de l'alcool, prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, gagnant les tables de la population rurale. Des hommes en armes circulaient de plus en plus proche de la Capitale, scandant des slogans séparatistes.

Bien sûr, Tout avait été nié. Scinder leur terre? Devenir indépendant? Jamais!  
Mais en réalité...

Bref, ce moment marquerait à jamais l'histoire d'Ellsellgé, et Mathieu en serait un élément clé.

Finissant sa toilette, le jeune homme entrebâilla légèrement la porte de sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil au dehors. Mathieu dormait, tout petit dans l'immense lit de sa chambre. Parfait. Laisser le mioche tout seul dans la chambre était à coup sûr une mauvaise idée.

Ouvrant la porte, il traversa la pièce à pas de loup, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Richard le salua d'un hochement de tête silencieux, comme tous les matins.

-Vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose des cuisines Richard? Ou Samuel?

Aucuns des deux ne répondit, comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude, il leur rapporterait une miche de pain chacun.

Pressant le pas, l'odeur alléchante des cuisines lui chatouilla bientôt le nez. Une plainte sourde s'éleva de son estomac : son corps d'adolescent en pleine croissance réclamait son dû. Il allait bientôt aller sur ses 13 ans maintenant. Martha, la cuisinière souriait toujours devant la vitesse à laquelle il engloutissait ses repas.

Saluant Micheline d'un petit coucou gêné, il se dirigea vers les fours.

La jeune fille et lui se voyaient à tous les matins, lorsqu'il venait chercher le petit-déjeuner du prince. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi à échanger plus que quelques mots avec elle. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son sourire éclatant suffisaient à lui faire perdre sa langue le temps d'un instant.

Il se surprenait quelquefois à rêver d'elle. Pas des rêves particulièrement désagréables, ça non. Il s'en réveillait toujours le matin, le bas du corps ayant réagis violemment. Il devait parfois attendre plusieurs minutes pour que le tout redevienne normal.

Pourquoi ce phénomène? Il ne savait pas. Était-il malade? Devait-il aller voir le médecin du château? Il priait de toute son âme qu'il ne soit pas atteint d'un quelconque virus ou déformation. Quel déshonneur pour sa famille, s'il devait abandonner son poste pour une telle raison!

Il ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le sujet avec qui que ce soit. Si l'on oubliait Mathieu, il n'y avait personne à qui il pourrait se confier. Il était seul, complètement seul depuis maintenant 5 ans. Et il doutait que le petit garçon, aussi intelligent soit-il, lui serait d'une grande aide dans cette situation.

À sa place habituelle, le plateau-repas l'attendait, débordant de victuailles. Une brassée de raisin et une tranche de fromage pour lui-même dans une main, il se saisit du repas. Ramassant les deux pains des gardes au passage.

Sortant en vitesse de la cuisine, il engouffra son petit-déjeuner, tenant le plateau d'un seul bras, le pas rapide. Il devait gagner la chambre avant la levée de son occupant.

Il tourna trop vite le coin, ne voyant pas la personne qui arrivant en sens inverse. Le choc fut brutal, envoyant l'autre à terre. Miraculeusement, il parvint à maintenir le plateau en équilibre, échappant néanmoins les miches à terre.

Reprenant son souffle, il porta son regard à terre, où l'autre était encore allongé. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que c'était une jeune fille de son âge, probablement une servante, au vu de sa robe miteuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pourtant, il connaissait tout le monde au château.

-Ça va?

La fille bredouilla un moment, le regard perdu.

-Oui oui. Merci.

Antoine se pencha, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Tu t'appelles comment. T'es nouvelle?

-Euh oui. Je, je suis arrivée hier. Je m'appelle Violette. Je suis servante de Monseigneur.

Oh, elle était dans la délégation de Sciençinfuse.

-Moi, c'est Antoine, chevalier-servant de son Altesse le prince. Enchanté.

La fillette sembla assez impressionnée par le titre, sa tête se baissant légèrement. Debout, elle mesurait une bonne tête de moins que lui, ses cheveux bruns pâles encadrant son visage fin. Beaucoup l'aurait qualifié de belle, si ce n'était cette minceur décharnée qui l'animait.

D'un mouvement du doigt, elle dégagea une mèche rebelle, révélant une contusion semblant datée de plusieurs jours sur son visage.

-Comment t'es-tu fait ça?

-ha, ça... Monseigneur trouvait que j'étais trop lente, Monsieur.

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

Frappée pour rien que cela? Il avait entendu que certain noble se montraient absolument intraitables sur le protocole, ou autre. Les punitions, en Ellsellgé étaient sévères et très dures pour tout manquement à l'Étiquette. On ne rigolait pas avec la politesse, Antoine pouvait en témoigner. Mais de là à frapper une aussi petite fille?

Malgré ses questions, il passa outre, ne voulant pas brusquer la jeune fille, déjà assez secouée comme cela.

-Monsieur? Je ne suis qu'Antoine, tu sais?

-Désole Mon-A-Antoine.

Il lui sourit d'une manière qu'il espérait rassurante.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il n'avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi peureux et angoissé. Vaguement, il se demanda si tous les serviteurs de Sciençinfuse se comportaient de cette façon. Leur maître devait être un homme dur, assurément.

-Je dois aller rejoindre mon prince, si vous le voulez bien. Bonne journée à vous Violette.

-Moi aussi. Bonne journée Monsieur.

Il grimaça devant l'oubli, mais continua sa route. Il espérait que Mathieu n'avait pas profité de son léger retard pour foutre le bordel partout. Devoir ramasser le gâchis de son petit ange si tôt dans la matinée ne lui disait rien.

Lançant les miches aux gardes, il ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Ses yeux mirent un temps à s'habituer à la pénombre. Mathieu ne semblait pas avoir bougé de sa position endormie sur le lit. Pour une fois ses souhaits avaient été exaucés!

Déposant le repas sur la table de nuit, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres, ouvrant tous les volets à la volée.

-Bon matin votre Altesse! Il est l'heure de se lever! Les oiseaux chantent la vie est belle!

Un grognement s'éleva du lit.

-Antooooiiiiiiine...

-Oui votre Altesse?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela...

Ah c'est vrai, il oubliait tout le temps. Cette permission, récente d'une semaine à peine, prenait du temps à infiltrer son cerveau. Habitude, quand tu nous tiens…

-Veux dormir Antoiiiiine.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui Mathieu. Vous rencontrez votre oncle dans seulement une heure. L'auriez-vous oublié?

Le petit soupira, passant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Ce que vous ne voulez pas, c'est que votre père vienne lui-même vous sortir de votre lit, jeune homme.

Une petite tête sortie de la couverture, boudeuse. .

-Mon père ne remarquera même pas si je ne suis pas là.

Antoine soupira. Bien sûr, le roi n'était pas très présent pour son fils. Voir que même Mathieu s'en était rendu compte était affligeant. Il tenta maladroitement de le réconforter.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Mathieu. Il tient à toi. Maintenant lève-toi et habilles-toi. Je ne le répéterai pas.

Un grognement lui répondit, mais une petite silhouette émergea néanmoins du lit.

* * *

Antoine soupira de frustration, assit contre le mur de la salle du trône. Déjà deux bonnes heures que Mathieu était là-dedans, rencontrant son oncle et ses suivants.

Le seigneur de Sciençinfuse, encore plus à cheval sur les protocoles que le roi, avait exigé que tous ceux au sang "impur", soit tous les roturiers, sortent de salle. Seul le roi, son fils, certains nobles et la petite duchesse de Chachou, Charlotte, pouvaient être présents. Le statut particulier d'Antoine n'y changeant rien, celui-ci s'était vu refuser l'entrée, obligé de laisser sa charge aller seule, à son grand déplaisir.

De quel droit l'empêchait-on d'accomplir son devoir?

Dans moins de 5 minutes commençaient les tutorats du jeune prince. En se dépêchant, il serait toujours possible d'atteindre la salle de cours. À condition qu'ils sortent maintenant.

Il entendit finalement un grand remue-ménage à l'intérieur, des chaises que l'on tire et des voix qui s'approchent. Enfin! Sautant debout, il se redressa juste à temps pour l'ouverture des portes. Une masse de nobles en sortie, le roi en tête. Mathieu arrivait dans les derniers, accompagné de son oncle.

Immédiatement, le petit garçon se dirigea vers son protecteur, le sourire aux lèvres,

-Antoine!

-Votre Altesse.

Il vit les sourcils du petit prince se froncer d'indisposition, mais fort heureusement, il ne commenta pas.

-Donc, vous êtes le chevalier-servant de mon neveu, c'est bien cela, mon garçon?

Le seigneur de SciençInfuse le fixait d'un air froid, méprisant. Ses yeux gris le transperçaient de pars en pars, le forçant à baisser le regard. Un frisson passa dans le dos d'Antoine. Il avait beau avoir treize ans, il se sentait soudainement beaucoup plus jeune.

-Oui, Monseigneur.

Il baissa la tête, lui qui tenait normalement tête à de nombreux autres nobles sans problème. Quelque chose dans cette homme lui hurlait de faire attention à ses moindres gestes, que chaque erreurs serait payées au triple. Un peu comme en présence de son père.

Le silence s'installa, Antoine déglutit nerveusement.

-Son altesse le prince et moi devons nous rendre à ses cours, si vous me le permettez.

-J'aimerais pouvoir parler à mon neveu en seul à seul.

-Les cours débutent dans moins de deux minutes, Monseigneur.

-J'ai dit: j'aimerais parler à mon neveu.

-Il est de mon devoir-

Il se prit un soufflet magistrale au visage, le pliant en deux, la main sur sa joue endolorie. Sa vision se troubla un moment, avant de revenir à la normale. Il aurait un bleu le lendemain.

-Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à ne pas répliquer, mon garçon?

Antoine ne répondit rien, étourdit par la force du coup.

-Répondez quand on vous parle!

-Mon oncle, arrêtez-vous s'il vous plait.

-Mathieu, votre serviteur se doit d'apprendre sa place. Un bon roi doit pouvoir se faire respecter de ses sujets.

Le petit garçon se fit silencieux, partagé entre son désirs d'aider Antoine et celui de plaire à son oncle, dont il admirait la prestance royale.

Antoine se redressa, une main toujours appuyée contre son visage.

-Je suis désolé monseigneur. Cela ne se répétera pas.

-Bien, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais un conseil : lorsque vous êtes près de moi, je ne veux pas vous voir ni vous entendre. Faites attention à votre langue, mon garçon.

* * *

Mathieu passait de plus en plus de temps avec son oncle. Il aimait beaucoup l'homme, son allure, son intelligence. Il adorait l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, l'écoute qui lui témoignait.

Les deux allaient souvent faire des promenades les midis, l'homme lui dispensant son savoir accumulé lors de ses années de règne. Il avait beau n'avoir que 5 ans, il adorait entendre parler de politique, d'affaires et de guerre. Il se sentait si grand.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui meublait les conversations, loin de là. La plupart du temps, l'autre homme monopolisait leurs rencontres, s'enflammant sur divers sujets. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Lorsque c'était à son tour de parler, il se sentait écouté, et respecté.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir de l'importance aux yeux de l'autre homme, et ce lui plaisait. C'était tellement différents des moments passés avec son père!

Cependant, certains sujets étaient plus pénibles d'écoute.

À chaque fois que l'homme se mettait à parler des roturiers, de leur place inferieure, de leur soumission naturelle, il ressentait un grand malaise. L'homme décrivait les gens du peuple comme des ignorants à brider pour se faire respecter. Des êtres dénués de sentiments et d'avenirs, incapables de loyauté, de courage, de bravoure. Des bêtes bonnes qu'à travailler, qu'à obéir.

Mais Antoine, roturier lui-même, ne le veillait-il pas depuis sa naissance? Ne le protégeait-il pas de tout danger? Ne lui avait-il pas dispensé plus d'affection et d'amour qu'il ne pouvait en demander?

Il n'avait osé aborder la question avec son oncle, par crainte d'une réaction violente. Le grand seigneur lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il trouvait que vivre en compagnie d'un roturier, aussi chevalier-servant soit-il, était négatif et malsain pour lui. Que la crasse de son meilleur ami finirait forcement par le salir lui aussi s'il s'y frottait trop.

L'oncle prenait bien soin de faire sentit à Antoine son "infériorité" à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, en particulier quand Mathieu était présent.

Il avait vu Antoine défié de nombreux nobles, que ce soit en sa présence ou non. Mais pourtant, lorsque l'homme le rabaissait et l'humiliait, il n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Le petit prince voyait bien que son ami avait peur, lui qui normalement ne se laissait intimider par personne.

Intérieurement, il avait honte du comportement de son oncle, mais il laissait passer. Il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus de problème à Antoine.

* * *

Mathieu et son oncle dînaient tranquillement dans la chambre de ce dernier. Antoine avait installé une table et deux chaises pour que les deux puissent manger en toute paix, loin des centres de la cour.

Les mains derrière le dos, il veillait à quelques mètres de la table, la tête baissée.

Il détestait cet homme avec qui son protéger passait beaucoup trop de temps. Seulement deux mois qu'il était ici, et son influence se faisait déjà ressentir sur le jeune garçon.

Sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte, son vocabulaire avait changé. Des mots dangereux s'y glissés, ressortant lors de crises de colère ou de caprices impromptus. "Supériorité, infériorité, rang, classes", toutes des expressions qui n'auraient jamais dû atteindre son petit prince.

Heureusement, le seigneur partirait d'ici peu. Deux traités importants pour l'avenir des deux terres seraient signés le lendemain, gage de paix et de bonne entente. Le courant était finalement passé entre les deux frères, l'oncle tombant immédiatement sous le charme du plus jeune de la lignée royale, contribuant à les rapprocher. Intérieurement, Antoine était très fier. À un si jeune âge, Mathieu contribuait déjà à forger l'avenir du royaume!

Dommage que ce soit auprès de si exécrables personnes.

Tant que cette immondice crapaud véreux de seigneur serait ici, il ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger la situation. Il ne comptait plus les gifles qu'il s'était pris de ce connard, lorsqu'il, paraissait-il, outrepassait les limites de son rang.

-Mon garçon.

Il releva la tête. N'ayant jamais pris la peine d'apprendre son prénom, l'homme le surnommait ainsi, à sa grande irritation.

-Viens remplir nos carafes, elles sont vides.

Il avait aussi cette désagréable manie de prendre Antoine comme un simple serviteur, en dépit de son éducation avancée et son titre auprès du fils du roi. Néanmoins, il obtempéra. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une gifle de plus, non merci.

Il s'approcha de la table, d'où Mathieu lui sourit. Il s'efforça de répondre, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Prenant la cruche d'eau, il allait verser le premier gobelet, lorsqu'un grand bruit résonna à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un venait vraisemblablement de foncer dans une des armures décoratives qui longeaient le couloir. Se retournant par reflexe, la cruche de vin ne suivi pas son mouvement, lui glissant des mains. Le contenant éclata en morceau, la liqueur tachant le tapis précieux.

Merde.

Le silence se répercuta pour un temps semblant infini, le visage du noble devenant de plus en plus rouge à mesure que les secondes avançaient.

-Mais quel maladroit! Même pas capable de verser un verre sans en mettre partout! Quel imbécile!

L'homme lui parlait comme à une sous-merde, sous le regard figé de Mathieu. Ce fut la goutte de trop. Il ne se laisserait pas insulté encore une fois devant le gamin qu'il élevait depuis la naissance.

-L'imbécile vous dit de sortit immédiatement de cette pièce. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu auprès de Son Altesse.

Il avait débité les paroles d'une traite, son visage froid cachant la violence de ses sentiments intérieurs.

-Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres?

L'homme se leva, le surplombant totalement de sa hauteur. Antoine ne baissa pas le regard.

-Je suis le chevalier-servant de sa majesté, je juge que vous n'êtes pas une bonne influence sur le prince. Sortez immédiatement.

-Sale vermine, je vais t'apprendre moi, à me parler comme cela.

La gifle partit tout seul, aussi forte que les précédentes, à l'exception que celle-ci n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Fort de ses réflexes gagnés à l'entrainement militaire, Antoine avait arrêté le bras avant que celui-ci ne le frappe

L'oncle regarda sa main, toujours bloquée par Antoine, le visage ahuri. Personne ne lui avait tenu tête de cette manière. Personne. Peu à peu, la rage remplaça la stupeur. Il payerait.

Dégageant son bras, il frappa le garçon au ventre, l'envoyant valser au sol, avant de lui donner un coup de pied sur la poitrine. On ne lui parlait pas ainsi. Jamais.

Antoine se recroquevilla en boule, protégeant son visage et ses organes vitaux, ses vieux réflexes reprenant le dessus.

Il ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre du prince. Non. Il était de retour dans ses jeunes années. Dans cet appartement maudit où il était né, son père au-dessus de lui s'apprêtant encore à le battre.

Il sentit un autre coup dans ses genoux, et un sur son dos. La douleur envahit sa tête, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose.

-Mon oncle. Arrêtez!

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Mathieu, suivi de celle de son bourreau.

-Il faut qu'il apprenne sa place, mon neveu. N'autorise jamais un serviteur à vous parler comme il vient de faire. Il doit être sévèrement puni.

-Mais ce n'est pas un serviteur! Arrêtez!

Un coup, encore un coup. Un raclement de chaise contre le sol.

-J'ai dit, arrêtez! Je vous ordonne de cesser sur le champ!

La petite voix fluette du garçon avait soudainement prit un accent royal, forçant l'autorité.

-Antoine est mon ami, personne ne le touche de cette façon, sortez de ma chambre. Je ne veux plus vous voir!

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce. On ne le frappait plus.

-Mon neveu, vous me décevez beaucoup.

Une porte claqua, suivi de pas venant dans sa direction. Antoine sentit une présence s'accroupir à ses côtés, une main pressée doucement son épaule, d'un geste désespéré.

-Antoine, Antoine, tu m'entends ? Je m'excuse, je m'excuse tellement d'avoir laissé tout cela arriver.

Une voix brisée par les sanglots atteint ses oreilles. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, il se redressa un peu, ses yeux rencontrant ceux larmoyant de son protéger.

-C'est-c'est bon, mon prince.

-Mathieu, c'est Mathieu, Antoine.

Le petit resta un moment silencieux, avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle.

-Tu es si important pour moi, Antoine. Tu m'as toujours protégé, aimé. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne t'atteindre. Ton rang n'est pas important. Je déclare que plus personne ne pourra jamais te toucher de quelques façons, sans me toucher moi directement.

Ému, Antoine ne put bredouiller qu'un mot, regardant son petit prince avec tout l'amour et la fierté dont il était capable.

-Merci.

* * *

Mathieu observait sans regret le cortège de son oncle quitter la Capitale. Parti très tôt le matin sans se retourner, l'homme avait déclaré ne pas pouvoir signer les traités pour cause de divergence d'opinions. Son père était entré dans une rage monstre lorsqu'il en avait su la vraie raison, mais Mathieu n'y prêtait aucune importance.

Il avait Antoine. Personne ne lui ferait du mal.

* * *

 **Encore merci à Era12 pour avoir écrit cet OS ! Je l'ai beaucoup aimé.**

 **Review ? :3**


	3. Wilson Ex Machina - Kanari Rapsbery

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voici un troisième OS à ce recueil, nous venant de Kanari Rapsberry ! **

**Attention, il spoil en partie ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 17, donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, lisez-le d'abord !**

 **En vérité il ne s'agit pas d'un OS à l'origine mais d'une review de la part de Kanari lors du chapitre 17 car elle a invoqué son droit de réécriture et j'ai tellement aimé qu'avec son accord c'est devenu un OS de ce recueil. Voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Wilson Ex Machina**

"Désespéré, Mathieu ne pouvait que voir l'air de souffrance qu'affichait Antoine, son sang qui s'écoulait, la vie qui s'échappait peu à peu de son corps. Leurs yeux se fixèrent brièvement. Antoine tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais seul un râle se fit entendre entre ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il avait terriblement mal.

« Non... »

C'est alors qu'un grand flash survint derrière le prince : une jeune femme, ressemblant étrangement à la duchesse Charlotte, vêtue d'un costume noire et de lunettes de soleils (alors qu'on est à l'intérieur, posez pas de question) apparue à ses côtés.

« Mais bon sang, mais qui êtes vous ?! s'exclama Mathieu.  
— Je suis Lilith, l'avocat du diable! Mais tu peux m'appeler Charlotte si tu veux ! Je fais partie de la Wilson Corporation et on m'a envoyé ici pour soigner ton pote, tu permets ? »

Mathieu était trop déboussolé pour riposter. Il accepta donc et s'écarta du corps de son ami. Charlotte s'agenouilla à ses côtés, en prenant soin d'éviter de tacher ses vêtements puis entama un rituel étrange. En quelques instants, la pièce s'obscurcit et des vibrations étranges résonnèrent tout autour. Pourtant, Mathieu s'en fichait : ce qui l'inquiétait en priorité, c'était l'état de son chevalier protecteur. Il remarqua alors que ses blessures disparaissaient peu à peu, sans laisser de traces. Soudain, Antoine sursauta en prenant une soudaine inspiration. Mathieu n'en revenait pas : il était sauvé. Ne se contrôlant plus, il se jeta dans ses bras tandis que Charlotte se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller promener mes petits chiens! dit elle en quittant la pièce, montre au poignet. Links, j'ai fini ici, tu peux me ramener !  
— Attendez ! s'exclama le prince Alexis qui était justement derrière la porte. D'où sort cette femme ?!  
— Et pourquoi elle me ressemble ?! ajouta Charlotte.  
— Oh oui ! Je vais avoir des jumelles rien que pour moi ! s'écria David.  
— N'y pense même pas ! le réprimanda son aîné. »

Lilith disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant les jeunes souverains perplexes. Mais peu importait : Mathieu et Antoine était désormais réunis et en bonne santé. Et comme Antoine avait toujours le collier d'Edward dans ses mains, ils pouvaient désormais retourner tout les deux dans leur pays pour lui niquer sa mère."

Fin.

* * *

 **Vous aimez aimé ?**

 **Review pour Kanari ? :3**


	4. La haine d'un Gnik - Bipolxire

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve donc pour un nouvel OS !**

 **Il s'agit cette fois-ci de Bipolxire qui a imaginé un pan de l'univers de _Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides_ , plus précisément sur Edward Gnik et son passé. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai aimé cet OS. Non seulement parce qu'il est superbement écrit, mais aussi parce que sans le savoir, Bipolxire a su cerner le jeune Edward sur certains points. Il y a donc dans ce passé non officiel des choses vraies et une certaine clairvoyance, moi-même je n'en reviens pas.**

 **J'espère que vous verrez ava** **nt que je n'en dévoile par la suite plus sur Edward une vision différente de celui-ci.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **La haine d'un Gnik**

Edward avait toujours eu conscience que sa famille était hiérarchiquement au-dessus de certaines mais était également inférieures à d'autres.

Ça ne l'avait jamais réellement dérangé, ni même réjoui. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, fils de noble, qui pourrait changer la tendance. Puis, il s'était aperçu que ceux qui traitaient avec égalité les roturiers étaient souvent méprisés par les autres.

Il avait assisté plus d'une dizaine de fois, lorsque son père acceptait qu'il prenne son repas parmi eux, aux insultes à l'encontre d'un certain seigneur nommé Shindehai.

Ce dernier écoutait avec énormément d'attention ce que réclamait le peuple ; il n'était pas rare qu'il manifeste avec eux contre la Cour, ou qu'il descende dans les rues pour divertir gratuitement les villageois.

Il faisait partie de ces nobles dégourdis qui pensait que la vie n'était pas celle de château, que la véritable se trouvait dans les champs.

Certes, il ne travaillait pas non plus la terre, mais pour lui, le monde était une grande aventure qui attendait patiemment d'être parcourue.

Il venait souvent aux banquets des Gnik, et même s'il n'était pas apprécié par le paternel, il permettait l'échange de nombreuses marchandises entre une dynastie, Kinz Di Zuit, située sur le continent Troll, et eux. L'ignorer était donc une mauvaise stratégie.

Cependant, même s'il s'avérait utile pour la prospérité de la famille, le père Gnik n'hésitait pas à lui lancer lors des repas, entouré de nobles tous plus hautains les uns que les autres, des piques visant à le dégrader auprès de ses convives.

À vrai dire, il profitait que le jeune seigneur soit trop poli pour lui rétorquer une parole cinglante.

Edward avait assisté de nombreuses fois à ce jeu funeste.

Et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire (PARCE QUE LA MANDRAGORE DIT DE LA M*RDE, SURTOUT AVEC SES CHAPITRES 16 ET 17), il respectait énormément le noble extraverti.

C'était une sorte de modèle qu'il idolâtrait. Il était fasciné par ses cheveux - qui étaient d'une longueur à en faire pâlir toute demoiselle - et par sa façon d'agir, qui était, à ses yeux, bien plus vaillante et brave qu'un chevalier. Pour lui, Shindehai devait être un héros pour se moquer éperdument des remarques blessantes de son père et pour continuer à le fréquenter malgré l'empathie bien présente entre les deux hommes.

Il le considérait comme son exemple, et de nombreuses fois, il s'était promis de lui ressembler quand il serait plus grand.

Quand il serait bien plus mature et sage, il parcourait le monde en quête d'adrénaline et d'aventures ! Et lorsqu'il aurait découvert toutes les curiosités que couvait cet univers, il reviendrait parmi les siens, se marierait avec une gentille demoiselle dont la beauté était aussi développée que son intelligence.

Il ne partagerait pas sa vie avec une de ces bourgeoises aussi méprisantes et méprisables, il choisirait peut être une paysanne, ou bien une de ces nombreuses charmantes demoiselles qui travaillaient dans leur demeure familiale.

Il avait ouïe dire que Shindehai, bien plus jeune, avait déjà fait la cour à une villageoise. Les nobles avaient vu cette romance d'un très mauvais œil. Les rumeurs fusaient de toute part, on criait au scandale, au déshonneur. Les sujets de conversation n'étaient plus centrés sur la politique ou l'économie mais sur le jeune seigneur. On racontait qu'il avait déjà demandé la main de cette femme, qu'il en avait fréquentée d'autres, que ce n'était qu'une blague.

On disait tout et rien sur lui.

Même Son Altesse, qui d'ordinaire n'avait guère d'intérêt pour ces sottises, avait déclaré, toujours lors d'un banquet de Gnik, après une nouvelle insulte de l'hôte dissimulée par une blague, que certaines relations fussent plus périlleuses que d'autres, mais qu'il fallait assumer ce genre de choses jusqu'au bout.

Nul ne sut à quoi faisait référence le Roi, mais Edward n'oublia jamais le regard noir que lui avait lancé son père. Il se rappelait encore des yeux étincelants de rage de ce dernier, de ses lèvres pincées plus qu'à l'accoutumée, de ce léger sourcil froncé.

Jamais il n'avait fait attention à l'origine de cette expression, mais ça l'avait marquée, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir mis ce jour-là, le doigt sur quelque chose. Sur un secret enfoui depuis bien des années. Un secret familial.

À cet âge-là, tomber sur ce genre de choses était une immense gloire. Mais il n'avait pas encore toutes les cartes en main pour résoudre ce nouveau problème.

Alors il abandonna cette idée, et ne s'en souvint que bien des années plus tard.

Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre tous les mystères qui flottaient autour de la couronne.

Il était encore loin de ces années sombres qui planeraient sur sa tête lorsque son père lui aurait avoué la sombre vérité sur leur famille...

Edward était un peu casse-cou selon certains adultes. Il aimait grimper aux arbres, mais n'étant pas très agile, il tombait fréquemment. En réalité, il adorait se percher. Que ce soit de grimper sur une balustrade, jusqu'à un balcon, ou même sur une clôture qui encadrait la demeure. Il aimait bien se sentir en hauteur. Ça lui donnait souvent l'impression de voler, d'être libre, comme un oiseau. Ça lui rappelait un peu Shindehai en fait. Celui-ci était déjà grand et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait - facilité par la non-présence de ses parents, qui vivaient dans le duché de Chachou -. C'était une idée qui plaisait grandement à ce jeune garçon.

"Edward ! Descends de là !"

Cette voix rauque et autoritaire appartenait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien. Et il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre ici même...

Comme à son habitude, le jeune Gnik avait pris l'initiative de se perdre sur des branches hautes. Ça lui laissait le loisir - et plaisir - complet de s'imaginer dans une de ses nombreuses aventures fictives.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait de courte durée.

Son père, au pied de l'arbre, fixait son fils d'un air visiblement mécontent.

"Dépêche-toi jeune homme !"

Le Gnik poussa un bref soupir et obéit, à contrecœur.

Il descendit de son perchoir avec la grâce d'un félin ; il était habitué à le grimper.

"Tu es infernal Edward !"

Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre la haine qui vibrait dans les cordes vocales de son géniteur. D'ordinaire, celui-ci se souciait très peu de ce que faisait son fils. Il était même indifférent.

Puis, une autre question martelait dans la tête de l'enfant : que diable faisait son père dans le jardin ? Il détestait perdre du temps et se promener était une réelle perte de temps selon ses dires.

Alors, il aperçut, dissimulé derrière son interlocuteur, un groupe de seigneurs, tous mieux toilettés les uns que les autres.

Il comprit soudainement pourquoi cette colère.

Son cher père faisait visiter sa propriété et en apercevant ainsi son fils, il en avait honte. Il avait honte de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Lui qui était si droit, si carré dans ses manières, le plus noble de tous, avait un enfant - son fils qui plus est ! - aussi désordonné, burlesque, étrange. Cette situation rappelait étrangement celle de la famille de Shindehai. Et même Dieu savait que comparer les grands Gnik à cette dynastie relevait du suicide.

Il était hors de question que l'un de ses proches ressemble à ce débauché !

Il saisit son fils par le bras et l'obligea à croiser son regard.

"Écoute-moi bien Edward, tu n'es pas l'un de ses misérables crasseux qui ornent nos villes, compris ? Tu es un noble, et je veux que tu te comportes comme tel. Je refuse de te voir pouilleux et paria. Parce que, si tu as envie d'en devenir un, je ferai en sorte qu'on te considère comme tel. Je te mettrai dans la campagne la plus reculée qui puisse exister, tu y travailleras d'arrachepied, je te déchoirai de tout titre et je prétendrai à ta mort dans tous les royaumes. Ai-je été assez clair ?"

Les mots, même s'ils n'étaient pas si violents, avaient été prononcés de sorte à effrayer l'enfant, permettant ainsi asseoir sur lui une autorité totale.

Comme souhaité, celui-ci ne répliqua pas et n'eut même pas une expression ironique lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

Satisfait, son père lui relâcha le bras et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant ainsi si d'autres oreilles indiscrètes avaient eu vent de cette conversation.

Un roturier les observait, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

C'était un sourire gêné, désolé. Il savait à quel point le seigneur pouvait être cruel et il ne doutait pas qu'il le serait même avec sa progéniture.

Cependant, cette légère esquisse fut interprétée comme une provocation à l'encontre de sa personne.

"Toi ! cracha le Gnik, Viens ici immédiatement !"

Le concerné sursauta mais obéit, craignant de recevoir quelques coups de fouet.

"Monseigneur. salua-t-il dans une révérence"

Celui-ci prit son fils par les épaules et l'incita à se tourner vers le serviteur.

"Cet homme s'est moqué de toi. gronda-t-il, Montre-lui qu'on ne joue pas d'un Gnik."

L'homme n'aurait très certainement pas mal, mais sa dignité prendrait un méchant coup. Quoi de plus humiliant que de se faire gifler par un enfant d'à peine cinq ans ?

Il serra la mâchoire, s'attendant à ce que le jeune garçon obéisse éperdument à son père.

Pourtant, le soufflet ne vint pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en apercevant les deux hauts-placés se fixer en chien de faïence.

Le frêle avait la mâchoire entrouverte, prêt à débiter une parole alors que le plus vieux bouillait de colère.

"Je ne le frapperai pas père. déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire"

Sa petite voix rendait ses mots moins imposants mais sa posture, le dos droit, le menton relevé et les mains gardées le long du corps, lui donnait beaucoup plus de tact.

Mais on ne pouvait pas maîtriser ainsi le terrible Gnik.

Il foudroya du regard son fils et d'un revers de main violent, lui frappa d'un coup sec la joue. Ce dernier, sous la violence et la puissance du coup ainsi que sous la surprise, tomba sur le côté comme une masse. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser et adressa un regard larmoyant d'incompréhension à son père.

Jamais celui-ci n'avait levé la main sur lui. Jamais il ne lui avait effleuré ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de son épiderme.

Il posa deux doigts sur la trace rouge qui naissait sur sa peau. Ça le brûlait. Le piquait. Lui faisait mal.

C'était donc ça la douleur ?

Pourtant, il était tombé des milliers de fois, s'ouvrant les genoux et les arcades sourcilières. Alors pourquoi il avait la nuque enflammée, l'estomac noué ?

Il vit les nobles l'observer en s'échangeant des messes basses.

Il sentit son visage devenir cramoisi.

Il n'avait pas mal que physiquement. Il avait mal partout dans son être. Un sentiment désagréable lui parcourait les veines.

Ses larmes brouillaient sa vue. L'une d'elles parvint à s'échapper de ses yeux et longea son nez et sa bouche avant de s'écraser dans son cou. Elle était brûlante. Salée.

Il devinait facilement que cette émotion qui le noyait avait ce goût-là.

La honte.

La honte, pure, profonde.

Imprégnée sur sa peau.

Imprégnée dans chaque partie de son corps.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bas. Aussi petit.

Son père le méprisait des yeux, le toisait, le rendait aussi vulnérable qu'un avorton. Il le maîtrisait par sa droiture et sa taille.

Il l'humiliait, de la plus horrible des façons.

Il se tourna vers le roturier et lui lança d'une voix glaciale :

"Tu l'amèneras à ses appartements. À mon retour, je veux qu'il est lu la moitié d'un livre du scientifique Bruce et fait un résumé pour chaque page."

L'intéressé fit de grands yeux ronds.

"M-m-mais p-père... balbutia-t-il, Je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire."

Le géniteur offrit à nouveau un regard assassin à son interlocuteur et pour première réponse, il lui écrasa le pied avec le talon de sa chaussure. Le gamin poussa un petit cri de douleur.

"Tu apprendras à lire et écrire tout seul jeune insolent. Et si tu t'avises à me désobéir, je te donnerai autant de coups de fouet qu'il y a de pages. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de sa victime ; il prit congé d'eux pour retourner parmi ses invités et continuer ainsi la visite du domaine.

Le jeune Gnik resta quelques secondes dans l'herbe, le visage baigné de larmes.

Le valet, pris d'un élan de pitié extrême pour cet enfant, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et tenta de l'aider à se relever.

Le garçon le repoussa d'un geste brutal, vexé.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'aide de cet homme, qui n'avait rien fait pour le soutenir face à son père.

Il poussa un hoquet et se remit à pleurer librement.

Ce jour-là, il avait compris une chose.

"Je ne veux plus être un noble !"

Son Altesse Mathieu était déjà très apprécié par la Cour, malgré ses trois ans. Son air adorable et ses joues joufflues le rendaient totalement adorables et charmaient beaucoup de femmes. De plus, il avait la manie de sourire à tout le monde, ce qui avait pour effet de réchauffer certains cœurs blessés.

Pourtant, il n'était pas qu'un être frêle et mignon. Il était aussi doté d'un calme exceptionnel.

Il arrivait très rarement qu'il fasse des caprices ou qu'il ait de grosses crises de larmes.

Naturellement, ce trait de caractère était contrebalancé par son côté joueur et rieur.

Il adorait faire de petites farces, comme se cacher alors que son chevalier-protecteur le cherchait partout. Ce dernier s'était maintes fois arraché les cheveux lors de ces "parties de jeu". Le prince n'était pas si simple à trouver quand il se dissimulait dans un recoin de sa chambre. Il avait tendance à ne pas bouger et à attendre patiemment - aidé par son calme qui servait beaucoup dans ce genre de situation -, et surtout, il savait pertinemment que s'il se cachait à différents endroits, Antoine mettrait beaucoup plus de temps à le retrouver. Le soir, quand celui-ci le mettait au lit et le croyait endormi, il se levait hors de sa couchette pour examiner chaque cachette de sa chambre. Il n'était pas rare qu'il vérifie pendant une heure s'il pouvait se glisser et passer inaperçu dans cet armoire, sous ce lit, derrière ces rideaux lourds...

Il passait du temps à peaufiner sa meilleure cachette le soir pour que le lendemain, au petit matin, son chevalier-protecteur mette une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour le trouver.

Il était si jeune, mais déjà dégourdi.

Il ressemblait à Edward, malgré que ce dernier ait grandi différemment.

Le jeune Gnik, à la suite de cet épisode traumatisant qui avait eu lieu dans le jardin, n'avait plus jamais tenté de se rebeller contre l'autorité paternelle.

Tout d'abord intimidé, il s'était contenté de lui obéir, tout en gardant en tête cette irrépressible envie de liberté. Il avait continué de grimper partout où il pouvait, tout en feintant l'enfant noble parfait face à son père.

Malheureusement, ce double-jeu ne dura pas très longtemps.

Une servante du château, qui était d'une lâcheté incroyable, avait dénoncé les manières du jeune Gnik au seigneur. Ayant été souvent disputée par ce dernier à cause de son incompétence, elle avait sauté sur cette occasion pour rendre indirectement la monnaie de sa pièce.

L'enfant se fit sévèrement punir, renforçant son empathie à l'égard de son père. Il se promettait que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il serait à son tour géniteur, il ne battrait pas ses progénitures mais les éduquerait sévèrement pour que ces derniers ne le haïssent jamais.

"Edward ! Tiens-toi droit nom de dieu !"

La voix grave et lourde de reproches du seigneur Gnik incita le jeune garçon à s'exécuter.

Celui-ci poussa un léger soupir agacé, s'attribuant un regard noir de son paternel.

Voilà bien plus d'une heure que cette petite assemblée, composée des dynasties les plus influentes du pays, attendait Son Altesse Mathieu.

Le jeune prince n'était jamais d'une grande utilité dans ce genre de réunions, mais il était le symbole de la prospérité royale de la famille. Ce n'était encore qu'un bébé après tout, comment aurait-il pu participer aux débats économiques du pays ?

Seuls les hommes en discutaient, autour d'une grande table ronde. Les adolescents comme Edward étaient souvent conviés à participer, mais en réalité, ces derniers n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Ils n'étaient là que pour représenter la descendance, et pour apprendre la politique.

Edward n'était pas très fan de ce domaine, il n'aimait pas spécialement les sciences et la politique. Ce qui le passionnait, étrangement, c'étaient les lettres.

Certains moments, il aurait préféré être une dame pour jouir de leurs avantages. Celles-ci n'assistaient jamais aux réunions, elles se retiraient dans un salon après avoir fait une révérence à Leurs Altesses, et souvent, elles échangeaient sur les derniers livres présentés à la Cour.

Il aurait même voulu être encore enfant pour échapper à ce fardeau. Ces cadets avaient la chance d'être encore trop niais pour comprendre toutes ces activités de "grand" et ainsi pouvoir s'amuser dans les jardins.

Il les enviait tellement... Certes, il avait lui aussi connu ces beaux jours. Mais beaucoup moins à cause de l'éducation stricte, presque semblable à une dictature, de son père.

"Leurs Altesses Henri et Mathieu. annonça un valet en parlant au-dessus du léger brouhaha"

Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce.

Deux clairons retentirent dans la salle lorsque les deux battants de la porte principale vinrent rejoindre le mur qui les encadrait.

Le Roi Henri s'avança parmi ses fidèles, la tête haute, le dos droit.

Ces derniers, à mesure qu'il avançait, lui faisaient une révérence en bonne et due forme.

Derrière lui, d'un pas mal assuré, le jeune Mathieu, qui semblait englouti sous ses habits de prince parfait, essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence de son père.

Ce n'était pas sa première apparition publique, mais il était toujours aussi maladroit.

Malheureusement, étant assez mal équilibré, il fit un faux pas qui enroula son pied dans sa cape, l'entraînant dans une chute inévitable.

Il s'écroula ainsi devant le jeune Gnik.

Celui-ci, pris d'un élan d'altruisme, se jeta presque sur le jeune héritier et l'aida à se relever.

Il le prit par les aisselles et le releva d'un coup sur ses pieds.

Il était agenouillé face à lui et l'interrogeait du regard, même si le bambin ne semblait pas comprendre ces yeux.

Celui-ci, encore hébété par son choc, mit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Son cri perçant résonna dans toute la salle. Le Roi fit volte-face et voyant son enfant en pleurs, chercha du regard quelqu'un.

Un adolescent, qui semblait plus jeune que le Gnik, sortit de nulle part et accourut vers le prince.

Malgré qu'il ne soit pas très âgé, il paraissait être un peu plus costaud que son homologue noble.

"Si vous permettez. lança-t-il à ce dernier"

Il récupéra le rejeton dans ses bras et lui parlait avec une douceur sortie de nulle part.

"Votre Altesse, c'est fini. Séchez donc vos larmes. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, tout cela est dans votre tête."

Ces paroles, bien que très peu réconfortantes, calmèrent aussitôt l'enfant.

Le chevalier-protecteur sourit gentiment au noble. Après tout, celui-ci avait essayé de consoler le jeune futur Roi, et même s'il avait échoué, ce n'était pas si grave.

Ce dernier répondit par une esquisse maladroite et retourna auprès des siens.

Antoine - le noble l'avait croisé plusieurs fois sans pour autant échanger un mot avec lui - ne garda pas longtemps le jeune prince dans ses bras : il lui murmura quelques mots et le déposa auprès de son père.

"Incapable. susurra le seigneur Gnik"

Edward tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

"Tu n'as pas su t'occuper correctement de ton prince. cracha ce dernier, Tu as laissé ce roturier le faire.

\- Mais père, rétorqua son fils, ce n'est pas dans mes tâches de consoler Son Altesse.

\- Imbécile ! Notre famille doit être la plus proche possible de la famille royale. En prenant soin de Sa Majesté, tu aurais pu te voir accorder les faveurs du Roi.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt père !

\- Pouilleux ! Si tu étais proche de la famille royale, tu aurais pu plus facilement venger De..."

Le seigneur ne finit pas sa phrase et se tut. Ses yeux se détournèrent de sa progéniture et se posèrent ailleurs.

Celui-ci gardait son regard fixé sur son père. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Il lui aurait bien demandé mais il craignait trop pour ses épaules.

Il se contenta alors de se concentrer sur le discours que le Roi venait de débuter.

Étrangement, un souvenir fit surface dans sa mémoire. Il était beaucoup plus petit. Encore enfant.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'un banquet, du Roi annonçant quelque chose, et du regard meurtrier de son père.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il assimilait les dernières paroles de celui-ci à cet événement.

Qui sait, il y avait peut-être un lien...

"Seigneur Shindehai ?"

Edward se rendait en salle d'études lorsqu'il croisa le noble Shindehai, appuyé sur un médecin de renommé mondial, appelé Castafolte. Ce dernier vivait dans la demeure des Gnik, car il était le docteur de la famille.

L'interpellé jeta un regard surpris au jeune garçon.

"Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? continua-t-il en s'approchant"

Shindehai était couvert de bleus et de traces rouges un peu partout sur sa peau découverte, ses vêtements étaient presque des lambeaux, ses lèvres étaient fendues à certains endroits, et sa jambe faisait un angle improbable qui inquiéta beaucoup plus le Gnik.

Le noble observa en un bref coup d'œil autour de lui avant de lâcher d'une voix presque éteinte :

"Entrons."

Il désigna d'un mouvement de la tête l'antichambre du Docteur.

Ils entrèrent tous trois, et le Castafolte prit soin de fermer à clé derrière eux, après avoir fait allonger le blessé.

Il revint ensuite vers lui, armé d'un chiffon imbibé d'eau.

Il le déposa sur ses plaies et prenait soin de ne pas lui faire plus mal.

Le jeune noble resta stoïque, atterré par ce qu'il observait.

Il se permit de récupérer une chaise et de la déplacer jusqu'au chevet de l'homme, tout en laissant assez de place au médecin pour qu'il puisse laisser sa science faire effet.

"Seigneur Shindehai, je me répète, mais que vous est-il arrivé ?"

Celui-ci laissa sa tête défiler sur l'oreiller, posant ainsi ses yeux sur l'adolescent.

"Je... Rien...

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais vous ne pouvez pas dire cela Monseigneur ! gronda le Castafolte

\- Docteur...

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! À force de les protéger, de dire qu'ils ne sont pas si terribles, voilà ce qui arrive !

\- Enfin Docteur...

\- Ce ne sont que des scélérats ! Je l'ai dit, je sais, mais c'est la vérité ! Voyez ce qu'ils vous ont fait !"

Edward suivait la discussion sans la comprendre. De quoi parlait Castafolte ?

"Mais de qui parlez-vous ? osa-t-il prononcer

\- Des roturiers et de ces misérables villageois, qui d'autre !"

Il fit de grands yeux semblables à ceux d'une chouette et interrogea du regard le seigneur. Ce dernier inspira profondément et ferma ses paupières.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de relater les faits à ce jeune garçon, qu'il ne connaissait pas spécialement mais qui semblait lui vouer une adoration infinie s'il en croyait les regards insistants qu'il lui lançait, depuis qu'il était née, lors des banquets.

Ce qui l'embêtait c'était les origines de ce garçonnet. Il savait parfaitement que le seigneur Gnik ne le portait pas dans son cœur - voire pas du tout même - et même si le fils semblait différent, la sensation qu'il s'adressait à son ennemi juré lui faisait horriblement peur.

Indirectement, c'était comme s'il avouait que son confrère avait raison : le peuple pouvait se montrer violent et aussi infernal qu'un animal.

Et en avouant ces faits, le Gnik pourrait le nuire et le dénigrer - encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée - sans qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit. C'était servir la victoire à cet effronté de catin sur un plateau d'argent.

"Seigneur Shindehai..."

La voix implorante le coupa hors de ses pensées.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Avait-il tort de ne pas se confier à lui ? Il était si différent de son père. Il lui ressemblait énormément certes, mais la lueur qui brillait dans son regard n'était pas du tout la même. On pouvait lire sur son visage, ses traits, toute la compassion, l'inquiétude et l'admiration qu'il lui portait.

Alors, il lui avoua.

"Il y a quelques années, tu as du en entendre parler mais tu ne dois sûrement pas du t'en rappeler, je fréquentais une femme...

\- Une roturière. ajouta Castafolte, croyant que ce détail était essentiel

\- Que, reprit le noble après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier au Docteur, au fil du temps et des mois, j'ai courtisée."

Il raconta alors la passion d'un amant qui chérissait avec un soin presque divin son aimée. Sa raison et sa réticence l'avaient complètement abandonné, il parlait à cœur ouvert, contant ainsi son amour irrationnel pour cette demoiselle, sous le regard et les oreilles attentifs du jeune Gnik.

Pourtant, la paix qui se dégageait de cette histoire s'effaça d'un coup lorsque le conteur prit un ton grave.

"... Ensuite, la Cour a découvert cette liaison. Les rumeurs étaient de plus en plus denses, violentes, mentis. Le Roi m'a demandé de régler cette histoire au plus vite ; il avait peur que nos échanges commerciaux en soient affectés. J'ai dû ainsi faire parvenir une lettre d'adieu à mon amante, rompant ainsi tout contact avec elle.

\- Mais ? encouragea l'adolescent, sentant que l'histoire n'était pas encore finie

\- Mais, il s'est avéré que neuf mois plus tard, elle a accouché d'une fille."

Cette révélation interloqua l'adolescent. La famille de Shindehai avait donc une descendance !

Pourtant, il savait que cet événement, d'ordinaire si réjouissant, ne serait pas bien vu ni par la Cour, ni par les aïeuls du seigneur.

"Cette nouvelle est parvenue au Roi, qui m'a demandé de déclarer cet enfant étranger à ma famille."

Sa voix se brisa et son visage devint livide.

"Vous l'avez fait ? se risqua Edward"

Il priait pour qu'il lui dise non. Shindehai ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il était la rébellion même contre les lois ancestrales de ces nobles imbus et détestables.

À chaque coup qu'il avait pris parce qu'il n'était pas et ne se comportait pas comme un "noble", il se disait qu'il recommencerait quand même à tenir tête à ce stupide code moral.

"Je l'ai fait."

Le Gnik sentit son être se briser. Toutes ces années à se motiver, à se dire qu'il n'était pas seul face à ces imbéciles de seigneurs, n'avaient servi à rien ?

"Mais, j'ai quand même fait en sorte de les entretenir.

\- Mais ça n'explique toujours pas votre état.

\- J'y viens... Récemment, la mère de mon enfant s'est retrouvée malade. Quand je l'ai su, elle était déjà morte."

Il déglutit.

"J'ai voulu revoir Anne, ma fille. Pour savoir ce qui adviendrait d'elle.

\- Et ?...

\- Sa mère s'était remariée - ce que j'ignorais bien évidemment -. Son nouveau mari a adopté ma fille. Il semble qu'il connaissait... Les origines d'Anne. Il m'a interdit de la revoir."

Il grimaça.

"Le reste est facile à comprendre."

Il fut un léger geste de la main pour montrer ses blessures

Le Docteur Castafolte, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, se permit d'ajouter :

"On ne peut pas changer ces roturiers décidément. On leur offre ça, ils nous prennent ça !"

Edward n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés à la fin de cette longue explication.

C'était impensable. Impossible.

Son père ne pouvait pas avoir raison.

Cette ordure ne pouvait pas. Il mentait. C'était obligatoire. Tout était faux.

Faux.

Faux !

"Docteur, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça...

\- Seigneur Shindehai, vous m'avez aussi dit ça la dernière fois qu'on vous a sautés à la gorge et je vous le répète : ces roturiers vont vous tuer !"

Edward se leva, stoïque. Il ne les écoutait plus. Il avait besoin d'air. De recul. De distance.

Il sortit de la pièce à la volée sans en dire plus, sans même saluer les deux hommes.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, penser, réagir.

Il avait juste envie de partir. Réfléchir.

Loin de tout ça, de tout le monde, de leur société, de ces terres, de ce Roi, de ce prince, de ce père.

Loin.

Il courut à travers le domaine.

Il voyait les portes, les ornements muraux et les sculptures ridicules défilaient sur les côtés.

C'était tellement superficiel.

Toutes ces choses matérielles faisaient de lui un "noble" ?

Toutes ces décorations sans intérêt le rendaient supérieur aux autres ?

Et ceux-là le jalousaient pour ces babioles ?

Il leur donnait ! Il leur offrait !

Si ça les réconfortait dans leur misérable vie !

Il les détestait tous. Il détestait son père. Il détestait son Roi. Il détestait la royauté. Il détestait la noblesse. Il détestait les bourgeois. Il détestait la pauvreté. Il détestait le bas-peuple. Il détestait les pouilleux.

Il détestait ce monde dans lequel il se voyait évoluer.

Et par-dessus toute cette haine, il SE détestait.

 _Sois un homme. Sois valeureux. Sois noble. Sois droit. Sois bien. Sois propre. Sois poli. Sois courtois. Sois quelqu'un d'autre._

Ils avaient réussi. Ils l'avaient détruit, et ils ne pouvaient que s'en féliciter !

Ils étaient forts.

Alors, le voilà, pantin de son père.

Il n'était plus rien maintenant.

Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui maintenant.

Ils avaient le libre arbitre à présent.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre.

Qu'il la haïssait cette pièce. C'était sa salle de torture. Tous ces coups de fouet qu'il avait pris avaient eu lieu entre ces quatre murs.

Et il la détestait encore plus lorsque son bourreau l'attendait patiemment, assis tranquillement sur une chaise.

Il resta interdit.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Il n'était pas allé en études.

Il allait à fusionner avec son pire ennemi.

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit.

Ainsi fut-il.

Il était destiné à souffrir non ?

"Père, je peux tout vous expliquer. tenta-t-il vainement"

L'interpellé fit un geste de la main pour le faire cesser.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas allé étudier. Et sache que je me retiens te corriger, mais je ne suis pas là pour cela aujourd'hui."

Un éclair de surprise passa sur les traits d'Edward.

Son cerveau avait arrêté de réfléchir. Toutes les pensées noires qui avaient embrumé toutes ces pensées s'étaient aussitôt évaporées aux mots de son père.

Le seigneur prit un ton grave :

"Tu es assez grand maintenant pour comprendre notre famille."

Il inspira profondément.

"Je dois te parler de Denise.

\- Denise ? répéta le fils"

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il l'avait entendu quelques fois, lors de conversations à voix basse.

"Oui, la maîtresse du Roi Henri."

Edward avait toujours eu conscience que sa famille était hiérarchiquement au-dessus de certaines mais était également inférieures à d'autres.

Ça ne l'avait jamais réellement dérangé, ni même réjoui. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui, fils de noble, qui pourrait changer la tendance.

Pourtant, il ferait en sorte que ce titre, aussi bénéfique et maudit fusse-t-il, lui permette d'éliminer à jamais tous ceux qui étaient liés de près ou de loin à la couronne.

Lorsqu'elle aurait péri, il pourrait enfin atteindre son apogée. Il pourrait enfin être débarrassé de tous ces "devoirs".

Pour commencer, il tuerait Antoine Daniel.

Il ferait en sorte que ce petit ingrat de prince périsse avec la mort de son cher chevalier-protecteur.

Il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

 **Une review pour la féliciter ? :3**


	5. NMT chap 16 par les lectrices - Nahira

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Décidément, les chapitres 16 et 17 vous ont bien fait réagir ! Après Kanari Rapbserry et Bipolxire, voici le 3e OS de ce recueil portant sur ce thème ! **

**Et c'est Nahira (Nahily) qui se lance cette fois, avec la coopération de certaines d'entre vous ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour ces fous rires ! XD**

 **Nahira a quelque chose à vous dire :**

 **Voila mon OS ! Pour le début, j'ai repris ce que tu as écris dans ton chapitre de base, mai plus ça avance, plus c'est déformé ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que certains passage ne soient pas vraiment modifié ^^'' Bonne lecture ! (dsl s'il reste des fautes)**

 **Nahira rajoute qu'elle est désolée de ne pas avoir pu mettre tout le monde !**

* * *

 **Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides chapitre 16... Version lectrices dissidentes...**

Antoine se réveilla, avec un mal de crâne affreux et une sensation d'engourdissement dans tout le corps, comme si ce dernier ne possédait plus la moindre force. Et puis il se sentait fatigué, et seul un courant de douleur qui le traversait l'empêcha de refermer les paupières.

Le jeune homme, tout en reprenant lentement ses esprits, observa son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une salle humide, sale et seulement éclairée par une unique torche, aussi ne pouvait-il pas très bien distinguer les contours de la pièce. Aucune fenêtre, ni le moindre objet. Juste des murs en pierres brutes complétés par une porte en bois sommairement taillée. Un léger bruit métallique en hauteur attira son attention et il leva les yeux au plafond. Il retint un hoquet de surprise en découvrant plusieurs chaînes accrochées au plafond qui pendouillaient. Certaines avaient même un peu de sang séché à certains endroits.

Antoine se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Cet endroit lui était inconnu et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en compagnie de Mathieu, dans la chambre qui lui avait été désignée ? Et ce lien était plus que mystérieux : les chaînes comme le sol semblaient êtres poussiéreux. L'endroit avait tout l'air d'être inhabité. Mais pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ?

Tout à coup, la mémoire lui revint. La dispute avec Charlotte, l'attaque dans son dos, la fléchette, Edward Gnik. Antoine voulu se relever mais une douleur suraiguë l'en empêcha et le fit hurler sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

Sa jambe. Sa jambe blessée par l'homme de main d'Edward était la source de souffrance. Tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la douleur restait encore ténue, mais là… La plaie béante s'était infectée. Un peu de sang mélangé à du pus suintait et s'écoulait de sa blessure qui, à cause de l'humidité, refusait de se fermer. Comme le coup avait été porté à la cuisse, Antoine ne pouvait pas se relever. Non seulement il avait trop mal, mais en plus, l'endroit choisi était stratégique. Le chevalier-protecteur ne pouvait compter sur sa jambe gauche. Il était démuni. Antoine s'inquiéta. Il fallait qu'il voit au plus vite un médecin. Si la blessure était soignée à temps, ça pourrait aller. Sinon...

Antoine savait ce qu'il lui arriverait. Au mieux il deviendrait unijambiste, au pire il mourrait.

...

« Je vais la tuer... »

...

Le jeune homme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quoiqu'il allait lui arriver, si Edward avait décidé de l'attaquer et de le faire emprisonner, Antoine doutait qu'un médecin lui rende visite. Edward ne portait pas Mathieu dans son cœur, et lui-même encore moins depuis leur affrontement, il y a plus de dix ans. Le noble n'avait jamais cessé depuis de le regarder avec haine et dégoût, mais n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Enfin, il n'avait jamais pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Antoine étant protégé de par sa position. Mais ici, loin de la cour de Sommet et n'étant officiellement pas à Ouki, c'était différent.

Mais que faisait Edward ici ? Comment savait-il qu'il se trouvait là ? Que comptait-il lui faire ?

Antoine bougea un peu mais la douleur à sa jambe lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Et sa joue, qui s'était pourtant calmée ces derniers jours, lui donnait l'impression d'irradier, surtout depuis qu'il avait hurlé. L'avait-on frappé durant son inconscience pour accentuer son mal ?

Le chevalier-protecteur ressentit quelque chose au fond de lui. De la peur. Mais pas pour les autres, pour lui. Antoine qui s'était toujours inquiété pour Mathieu et les autres, avait peur et craignait pour sa vie. Il paniquait bien malgré lui. Il essayait de contrôler les battements de cœur qui s'affolaient tandis que des gouttes de transpiration perlaient son visage et son dos. Il avait peur et refusait de mourir. Son angoisse empirait à chaque seconde. Se rendant compte qu'il allait recommencer une crise similaire à celle qu'il avait faite juste après la chasse, Antoine s'obligea à se maîtriser. Mais il restait réaliste sur sa présente situation. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire de visible. Et vu son état, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Antoine espérait que Mathieu, ou qui que ce soit, vienne le sauver.

Tout à coup, il y eut des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Edward et son homme, celui qui avait endormi et poignardé Antoine.

\- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu ton hurlement, commenta Edward. On va pouvoir passer aux réjouissances !

…

« MANDRA TU OSES FAIRE CA JE TE TUE ! »

« Charlie ?! Mais tu fous quoi ici ?! »

« On s'en fous ! Pas touche à Antoine ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« SINON JE TAPE LES MECHANTS ! »

…

Soudainement, alors qu'Antoine commençait à doucement paniquer et à redouter la suite des événements, Edward fut projeté contre le mur accompagné de son acolyte, se tenant douloureusement le nez.

…

« HEY ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! »

« Parce qu'il le mérite ! »

…

\- Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?!, s'interrogea Edward, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Si la douleur à sa jambe ne le faisait pas autant souffrir, le jeune prisonnier aurait bien rit aux éclats. Il ne comprenait pas plus que son ravisseur ce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

Seulement, même le sourire encore douloureux qui était tout de même apparu fut suffisant pour agacer Edward. Il lui lança un regard noir et lança sèchement à son homme de main.

\- Fais ce qui était convenu.

…

« J'ai dit NON ! »

« Déponiaaa ! Sort moi ça d'ici s'il te plaît ! Elle va gâcher tout notre passage ! »

« Pas de soucis ! Dégage de là ! »

« MAIIS /SBAM/ »

« Voilà, ça c'est fait. »

…

Celui-ci, sans dire le moindre mot, s'avança rapidement malgré sa masse et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Antoine en y mettant toute sa force. Antoine, en temps normal, aurait aisément esquivé le coup et contrecarré aussitôt. Mais diminué par ses blessures et encore engourdi sous l'effet de la drogue, il se prit le coup sans pouvoir rien faire. Le coup lui fit terriblement mal. L'air lui manqua. L'homme répéta plusieurs fois ce geste et Antoine finit par cracher un peu de sang après tous ces coups qui malmenèrent son corps.

…

« AAAH NON BASTOOOON ! »

« NON MAIS PAS ENCORE COMMENT VOUS FAITES SERIEUX ! »

« Era avec un lance-flamme ? Sympas... »

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup Dépo'... »

« JE VAIS TOUS LES MASSACRER ! »

« POSE DE SUITE CETTE ARME OU JE TUE ANTOINE DIRECTEMENT ! »

« NON JE TUERAIS EDWARD AVANT ! »

« MOI JE VAIS DEFONCER L'AUTRE MEC ! CA LUI APPRENDRA A FRAPPER TOINOU ! »

« Enoya ?! MAIS BORDEL ! »

« Elle va devenir encore plus intéressante cette scène de torture... »

« MAIS DEPONIA ! Je me sens seule contre toutes tout à coup... »

...

Le bourreau tira fortement sur les cheveux d'Antoine, l'obligeant à se tenir debout malgré la jambe blessé et... Une vive odeur de brûlée attira son attention alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui briser le nez. Il détourna la tête vers son patron qui, avec un air inquiet, commença à rechercher la source de cette odeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encoOOORS ! AAAH JE BRÛLE !

En effet, le bas de pantalon d'Edward avait pris feu grâce à une force mystérieuse et invisible. L'homme de main de ce dernier (on va l'appeler Paul #SeulLesVraisSavent) lâcha sa victime qui retomba brutalement au sol avec un cri de douleur pour aider son patron à éteindre le feu à l'étrange provenance, mais il se retrouva bien vite au sol, un coup de poing venant de nulle part l'ayant atteint dans l'estomac.

Du côté d'Antoine, une bribe d'espoir venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. Il commençait doucement à croire qu'une divinité ou une entité mystérieuse s'affairait à l'aider dans sa survie.

…

« NON NON ET NON ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais devoir tout arranger maintenant ! DEGAGEZ TOUTES LES DEUX ! »

…

Le feu s'éteignit de lui même, évitant ainsi une brûlure trop insupportable à Edward. Il se redressa avec dignité et colère. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Tout ceci était... Étrange, sans aucun sens... Il devait bien avoir un responsable à tout ce cirque ! Or, il n'y avait personne ici, à part lui, Paul et... Antoine. Oui, c'était forcément lui qui était à l'origine de ces choses étranges ! Qu'importe la manière dont il agissait, c'était forcément lui...

La douleur à sa jambe s'additionnant à la fureur qui avait déjà commencé à naître en lui, Edward ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre rapidement son prisonnier et à le prendre par le col. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper de lui même de ce gueux. Il était au dessus de ça. Mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner un violent coup sur le nez comme l'aurait du faire Paul s'il n'était pas occupé à se plaindre du coup dans l'estomac.

Antoine se prit le poing de plein fouet, libérant une cascade de sang par son nez brisé. Il en fut tellement étourdit qu'il faillit s'évanouir sur le coup. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une douleur aussi vive, même en ayant connu le fouet. Il n'était plus que souffrance et douleur.

…

« Gmmrrff... Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça c'est pas bon... »

« Il n'y a pas encore grand chose de changer, c'est déjà ça... »

« Oui, mais Edward à frapper Antoine, et il n'aurait pas du... Je vais tuer mes lectrices... »

« On parle de nous ? »

…

Antoine refusait d'abandonner. La peur le paralysait, le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez qui rejoignait les quelques goûtes séchées le dégouttaient, mais sa haine pour le noble et sa volonté de vivre, durement acquise dans sa jeunesse, l'aidèrent.

Profitant d'une main trop près de sa bouche, il la mordit à pleines dents avant de vite relâcher cette cible, ayant besoin de respirer par la bouche, ses narines étant bouchées par le sang. Il voulait se battre, peu importe comment, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Et le choix des dents était bon, sachant que l'épisode de la chasse avait laisser certaines d'entre elles pointues.

Le jeune homme aurait pu savourer cette mince victoire, mais tandis qu'il regardait dans la direction de la porte pour savoir s'il aurait une chance de s'enfuir, Edward, fou furieux, lui donna un violent coup dans l'entrejambe.

Douleur indescriptible.

…

« Tss... Amateur... »

« Mais... Mais. Mais ! Arrêtez de venir ! »

« Moi Mitsuki, je me porte garante de la protection de ton histoire ! »

« Hein ? T'es bien la première à vouloir m'aider ! HEIN DEPONIA ! »

« Ah mais moi je suis là juste pour le sang, tant qui en as... »

« Et toi Mad ? Tu es là pour m'aider aussi ? »

« Hein ? Non, moi je suis là pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis la meilleure pour biser les feels. »

« ... »

…

Antoine aurait crié de douleur s'il n'était pas autant vidé de son énergie. Plus aucune force. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était subir encore et encore. Supporter une douleur pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il espéra que toute les choses illogiques qui s'étaient manifestées plus tôt refassent leurs apparitions. Il voulait vivre. Juste vivre.

Il avait si peur. Son enfance refaisait surface dans sa mémoire à chaque instant, à chaque élan de douleur. Mais il lui restait l'espoir que tout s'arrange. Oui. Le feu, les coups... Peut être allait-il s'en sortir ? Il voulait y croire. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Même si la souffrance était insupportable, il voulait vivre. Cette étincelle d'espoir le tenait en vie.

Edward voulait jouer avec lui. Très bien. Mais Antoine sentait que d'autre voulait jouer avec ce monstre. Qui ? Aucune idée. Mais c'était bien présent.

…

« De l'espoir ? MAIS ! ELLES ONT TOUT FAIT FOIRRER ! »

« Je m'en occupe, il va vite regretter de ne pas s'être évanouit avant hihi ! »

« Oh mon dieu Mad, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Tu pense à ce que je pense Déponia ? »

« Oh oui. »

...

Edward, trouvant que la réaction d'Antoine était un peu molle, et repérant cette étincelle si indésirable, partit chercher un pieux et un genre de marteau. Il prit par la même occasion un fouet qu'il avait prit avec lui et le lança à Paul qui s'était enfin remis de sa douleur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple fouet, mais d'un chat à neuf queues, un fouet à neuf cordes, ce qui décuplait la douleur à chaque fois.

Le Gnik stoppa son homme de main qui s'apprêtait déjà jouer de son fouet et s'approcha doucement d'Antoine, un air redevenu neutre sur son visage. Sans un seul mot, il attrapa l'une des mains du chevalier-protecteur pour y enfoncer son pieux du plus fort qu'il pouvait, s'aidant du marteau pour créer un trou. Antoine se débattit mais Paul s'interposa en le plaquant au sol. Encore plus de sang s'écoula sur le sol, se mélangeant avec la poussière de l'endroit. Edward fit de même pour la seconde main, puis avec l'aide de son second, il releva Antoine qui commençait lentement à perdre son énergie vital.

Alors qu'ils allaient le soulever pour le suspendre aux crochets tombant du plafond, une toute petite chauve souris entra dans un vol somptueux et rapide dans la salle. Elle poussa un petit cri tout mignon et, en un éclaire alors qu'elle passait du côté des chaînes, celles-ci se brisèrent comme par magie. La petite créature profita de la surprise des deux bourreaux pour voler avec une force incroyable le fouet que tenait Paul. Elle allait pousser un cri de victoire quand elle se volatilisa soudainement dans les airs.

…

« SUN ! MAIS NON BORDEL ! »

« Hihihi ! Vous ne pouvez pas teste la puissance d'une chauve souris ! »

« JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE ! »

« MOI AUSSI ! TU AS CASSER TOUTE MA SCENE ! »

« CEST LA MIENNE DE SCENE DABORD ! MAD ! »

« C'EST FAUX T'AVAIS PAS PENSE AUX CROCHETS AH AH ! »

« N'EMPECHE QUE C'EST TOUJOURS MA FIC AH AH ! »

« Arrêtez de vous disputez ! »

« ON T'AS RIEN DEMANDER MITSUKI ! »

« JE VAIS SORTIR MON BAZOOKA DESTRUCTEUR DE BUNKER SI VOUS CONTINUEZ ! »

« Ok. »

« Hihihi ! »

« Sort de là Sun si tu ne veux pas goûter à mon arme. »

« Hiiii ! »

…

Edward se remit doucement de sa surprise et puis, dans un excès de rage, propulsa le corps du malheureux contre le mur avec violence.

\- Comment tu fais tout ça ?!

Antoine, à moitié dans les vapes réussit tout de même à lever la tête vers son agresseur. Il en était certain. Quelqu'un ou quelques chose voulait qu'il ait la vie sauve. Il en était persuadé à présent. La douleur s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que cette constations prenait de l'ampleur dans son esprit. Il réussit même à libérer un petit sourire de défis, qui ressemblait plus à un rictus mais qui était bien présent.

…

« Oh putain c'est pas bon. Il sourit. C'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. »

« Je crois que ta scène de torture elle est complètement raté Mandra... »

« Merci de le confirmer Déponia... »

« A ton service. »

« Tu ne devais pas faire en sorte que tout se passe bien Mitsu ?! »

« Meeeeh ! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'une putain de chauve souris ninja s'incruste dans l'histoire ! »

« De toute façon Mandra, il nous reste notre arme secrète héhé... »

« Ah ui c'est vrai... Mad, tu vas voir que c'est moi la meilleure ah ah ! »

« Jamais... »

…

Devant cet affront, Edward lui sourit d'un air méprisant, complètement submergé par la haine. Il ne faisait même plus attention à sa promesse qu'il s'était faite avant le début de la séance. Ne pas lui accorder de l'importance. C'était raté.

\- Je vais te briser.

Il se recula et fit un signe de tête à son homme de main. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'insolent et arracha ses bas ainsi que les siens. Antoine recommença à paniquer. Il n'était sûrement pas en état de se débattre, même si sa volonté de vivre était puissante. Mais il ne voulait pas accepter ce qui allait suivre. Tout mais pas ça. Il pria n'importe quoi pour que quelque chose se passe là tout de suite, lui épargnant l'horreur qui le menaçait.

…

« … Ok... J'ai le champs libre, j'aurais au moins réussi ça hihi... »

« Heu... Mandra ? »

…

Alors que Paul se positionnait entre les jambes d'Antoine, une soudaine impression le prit aux trips. Il se secoua vivement la tête avant de se relever. Il observa autours de lui et finit par poser son regard sur son patron, un voile se déposant sur ses yeux. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, et l'attrapa brutalement pour l'obliger à s'étaler sur le sol.

Edward allait lui hurler des dizaines d'insultes en essayant de lui faire retrouver la raison, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait comme la langue liée.

Finalement, un énorme parpaing apparut de nulle part et percuta Paul en plein dans les parties génitales, le propulsant quelques mètres plus loin. Le Gnik se releva difficilement, à moitié choqué et il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une énorme poutre en bois tomba par magie du plafond, l'assommant sur le coup.

Et comme pour bien terminer cette scène, un tourbillon de pixels en forme de patates apparut en plein milieux de la pièce pour ensuite laisser place à la divinité Virtu qui fit apparaître la sainte Pelle dans sa main. Elle fit quelques mouvements lents avec celle-ci et finit par dire.

\- Ne pose surtout pas de questions ! Tout ça, c'est pour le travail !

Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu, laissant Antoine complètement abasourdi parce ce qu'il venait de voir.

…

« ... »

« Mandra ? »

« Je... J'en ai marre je me casse... »

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est très simple Mitsu... La fic s'est faite gang bang par une dizaine de lectrice... »

« Ouais mais attend... Pourquoi l'autre mec là, Paul il est parti violer Gnik ? Ça n'a aucun putain de sens ! »

« Ah ça c'est moi ! Je l'ai ensorcelé pas mal non ? »

« Nariluggal... »

« ON NE VIOLE PAS TOINOU ! »

« Je suis blasée... C'est même plus de la torture pour Antoine là, mais pour moi et la Mandra... »

« Ah Dépo n'a pas eu sa dose de sang... Il lui en faut combien de litre ? »

« Entre cinq et six, suffisamment pour vider un homme. »

« Ah me disais aussi. »

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais on en parle de ma poutre ? »

« Tiens t'es là Rain ? »

« Merci de votre ignorance... »

« Ta poutre n'était rien face à moi ah ah ! »

« Virtuel, sache que tu es devenu mon modèle dans la vie. »

« A partir du moment ou tu te ramènes avec des patates et une putain de sainte pelle aussi... C'est de la triche ! »

« Rain est jalouse ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« BON SINON ON EN PARLE DE MON CHAPITRE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUTES FAIT FOIRRER ?! »

« Ah coucou Mandra ! Ca t'a plu mon coup de baguette mag- /SBAM/ »

« JE VAIS TOUS VOUS MASSACRER ! »

« NYOOON ! »

…

Antoine se remit doucement de ses émotions. Il avait évité le pire. Il ne savait pas qui était cette jeune femme qui était apparue ni quel était le sens de ses mots, mais il l'a remerciait du fond du cœur. Pour lui, c'était elle qui avait réussi à le sauver. Elle et d'autre entités si elle n'était pas seule. Cependant, il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'attarder sur ses remerciements silencieux. Il avait toujours autant mal, et il saignait abondamment... Si personne ne venait rapidement, il allait crever ici... Sa tête commença à lui tourner et il se coucha sur le sol pour essayer de les calmer en vain. Alors que son espoir de survit commençait doucement à s'envoler, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Mathieu, Agnès et Charlottes. Les Breut restèrent en arrière et... Ils étaient accompagnés des Fossoyeurs on ne saura jamais comment ni pourquoi.

…

« A MOOORT ! »

« MANDRA FAIT PAS LA CONNE AAAAH ! /SBAM/ »

« TAIS TOI RAIN »

« TU NE PEUX RIEN JE SUIS UNE DIVINITEE ! AAAH OK OK /SBAM/ »

« Et deux en moins ! Je vais toutes les détruire une par une... »

« Hé pas moi hein ! Moi je suis venu pour t'aider juste- /SBAM/ »

« JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! »

« Tu essaye de me frapper je te trucide ! »

« Non toi j't'aime bien, tu m'as aidé à écrire le chapitre... Enfin avant que les autres folles viennent tout détruire ! »

« Heey ! »

« JUSTE PHI CEST TOI QUI A RAJOUTER LES FOSSOYEURS N'EST-CE PAS ?! »

« Oui pourq- /SBAM/ »

« Elle est devenu une Mandragore des ténèbres... J'aime ça... »

…

\- Antoine !

Mathieu se précipita sur son ami mourant, sentant son cœur se serrer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une jeune femme vêtu d'un costume noir et de lunette apparut, soigna Antoine et repartit sans un mot, parce que hein, devoir refaire deux fois la même chose, ça la fait chier. (1)

Ce dernier se redressa tant bien que mal, fatigué mais en bonne santé, et serra Mathieu dans ses bras, cherchant un réconfort après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Et sans prévenir, une poule radioactive apparut à leur côté et elle se mit à danser la macarena.

Mathieu commença à se poser plein de questions mais décida de les garder pour lui, ne voulant pas brusquer son chevalier-protecteur, et n'ayant pas forcément envie de comprendre. Il aida Antoine à se relever, et sortit de cette pièce maudite pour l'emmener dans un lieu plus sur et plus confortable. Les Fossoyeurs se permirent de visiter rapidement la salle et de récupérer Edward qui dormait toujours dans un coin de la pièce, une belle bosse sur le crâne.

…

« KANARI ! JE SAIS QUE CEST TOI QUI AS SOIGNE ANTOINE ! MONTRE TOI ! »

« NOON JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! »

« TU L'AS CHERCHER ! »

« NON LAISSE MOIIII ! »

« Je peux juste savoir d'où vient la poule ? »

« C'était juste une idée inoffensive Dépo ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! »

« Ah c'est toi Nahira... Nan mais là, j'observe juste le passage du côté obscure de la Mandragore. »

« Elle n'était pas du côté obscure avant ? »

« Non, elle ne tuait ses lectrices qu'en brisant des feels... Là... C'est de suite plus palpitant... »

« Ah je vois. »

« MAIS ! Moi je suis pas d'accord ! Je voulais qu'Antoine meurt ! Avec plein de suspense et tout... »

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir Bipolxire, l'auteure n'est pas vraiment en état de t'accueillir... »

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE T'AURAIS KANARI ! »

« JAMAIS ! »

« Ben je la comprend en même temps... »

« Ouais... Il n'empêche que c'est beau le résultat ! »

« C'est what the fuck surtout ! »

« Ui... Magnifique... »

* * *

 **(1) Dans l'OS de Kanari Raspberry, elle avait fait apparaître Lilith pour Soigner Antoine, et comme elle m'avait dit qu'elle réutiliserait ce personnage pour changer les chose quand je lui avais posé la question en MP, j'ai voulu réitérer son idée comme clin d'œil ^^**

 **Alors, que j'explique rapidement aux gens qui ne sont pas sités dans l'OS... Disons que j'ai piocher les gens qui avaient laisser des reviews pour le chapitre 16 de la fic d'origine et je leur ai demander qu'est-ce qu'elles auraient fait si elles pouvaient changer les choses... Ben voilà, ça à donner ce résultat XD**

 **Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette idée d'OS mais bon dieu, je ne regrette pas ! Je me suis éclatée ! D'ailleurs, c'est ma première crack fic x)**

 **J'espère que ça ne dérange pas que le début de l'OS soit similaire du chapitre de base, mais c'était nécessaire... De toute façon, ça à bien finit par partir en couille, c'est pas du copier coller x)**

 **Voila voilà... J'espère que ça a plu et que j'ai au moins réussi à faire apparaître des sourires !**

 **Nahira**


	6. The last of us - Mad Calypso

**Coucou mes fidèles mandragores !**

 **Nous revoilà une nouvelle fois sur un OS, de la part de Mad Calypso. Un très bel OS, avec un thème d'actualité si je peux dire ça si vous avez lu un certain OS dans la journée ;). Bref, gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Mad Calypso : Chères lectrices et lecteurs, que se passe-t-il lorsque ma plante verte préférée vient me défier ? Excellente question ! Haha ! Mais vous me connaissez, non ?**

* * *

 **The Last of Us**

Il était partout. Cet écarlate. Trop fort, trop brutal, trop total. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait perçu ainsi. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait ressenti comme terriblement douloureux, effroyable. L'écarlate la dévorait de l'intérieur, lui tirait des larmes sanglantes et une rage immense.

Un profond chagrin, aussi.

Ils étaient morts. Tous trois. Un, puis deux. Elle n'avait rien pu faire… Seulement les regarder sombrer, tétanisée. Enfermée. A la fois dans sa tête, et derrière des barreaux, hurlant mentalement sa peur, et sa haine, et son infinie douleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient battus, pourtant ! Courant pour échapper aux ombres les poursuivants. Eux, fuir ? D'aucuns auraient ri, croyant cela impossible. Si seulement… Ils avaient fui à trois, pensant le dernier des leurs en sécurité, loin, bien loin d'eux.

Et c'était dans leur course brûlante qu'elle avait compris à quel point elle pouvait les aimer, tous deux et, différemment, le troisième aussi.

L'invincible trio, l'éternel quatuor.

« Mourir, ce sont des choses qui arrivent », avait dit le brun en les regardant, souriant doucement.

Il avait été le premier à tomber, une épée le transperçant au niveau du ventre, ses yeux fixés sur un ciel muet à leurs rageuses suppliques. Effarés, retenant leurs larmes, les deux survivants avaient tenté de prendre la fuite, en vain.

Et, privés de liberté, c'est derrière des barreaux qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

On leur avait fait payer leur dissidence au prix fort, repeignant les murs alentours de leur sang et de leurs hurlements, les ombres sans visage se succédant devant eux dans le fol espoir de les briser un peu plus, comme un jeu, comme un défi qu'ils se seraient lancés.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu réussir. Peut-être.

Peut-être qu'ils y étaient parvenus.

Elle se souviendrait éternellement de l'air satisfait qu'ils arboraient, lorsque, deux semaines après leur incarcération, ils étaient venus les voir dans leur cellule odieuse. Du plaisir, dans leur voix, lorsqu'ils leur avaient annoncé, calmement, que leur dernier ami avait trouvé la mort.

Abattu.

Froidement.

Balle dans la nuque, paraît-il.

Leur œuvre.

A leurs mots, la souffrance dévastatrice qui avait enflammé sa poitrine. Pas lui. Il était censé être en sécurité… Comment… Elle avait manqué s'étouffer dans ses larmes, dans sa peine, trop écrasante. Ils avaient réussi à tuer deux des personnes à qui elle tenait le plus au monde, et, simple humaine, elle avait envie d'en mourir à son tour.

Pour le moment. Après, elle aurait, elle le savait, le désir de tout briser, de tout brûler, tout enfermée qu'elle était.

Mais le dernier des siens fut plus rapide, plus brûlant dans sa rage et son chagrin.

Il se leva d'un bond, sans accorder d'importance à sa frêle existence, se précipita vers eux, porté par l'obscur et violent désir de les détruire. Il était à un souffle d'atteindre l'un d'entre eux, quand le sifflement d'une épée s'abattant vrilla le silence qui s'était brusquement imposé.

Il resta un peu hébété, les scrutant, puis baissa enfin les yeux sur sa poitrine, dans laquelle s'était enfoncée l'arme blanche. L'extrémité, luisante de sang, ressortait dans son dos, muette malédiction. Une imprécation effarée monta aux lèvres de la dernière du quatuor, sans jamais parvenir à lui échapper.

Avec un sourire sadique, le porteur de lame retira brusquement son épée du corps déjà moribond, le faisant tomber en arrière.

Et en voyant l'atroce couleur écarlate sourdre des vêtements usés de l'un des hommes qu'elle aimait, en le voyant suffoquer de douleur, ses yeux cherchant une aide impossible, une rage sans limite saisit la survivante.

Sublimée par sa fureur dévastatrice, elle abandonna sa position prostrée, se redressa, fusillant du regard les responsables. Et sans qu'elle le désire vraiment, deux mot, un nom échappa à ses lèvres.

\- Déesse Déponia !

Aussitôt, concluant un obscur contrat, un poignard auparavant perdu se matérialisa dans sa main, l'atmosphère se chargeant d'une obscure menace et d'une froide puissance.

Il lui suffit d'un seul geste, un seul, pour détruire la bande d'hommes et de femmes surarmés la menaçant jusqu'à présent. Tout simplement, ils cessèrent d'être, sans un bruit, sans un murmure, comme une évidence un peu tronquée.

Aussitôt, elle tomba à genoux près de son ami moribond, dans le vain espoir de, peut-être, le sauver. Elle ne put que croiser son regard vide, gardant le reliquat d'une frayeur étrange, viscérale, celle que l'on peut ressentir en admirant les profondeurs les plus sombres.

La main un peu tremblante, elle baissa ses paupières, tout en gardant la violente conscience de la futilité de son geste.

Et, dans le silence de la cellule, elle parla, sa voix résonnant en écho.

\- C'est fini. Je suis la dernière d'entre nous.

\- En effet, lui répondit une voix inhumaine, mais tu peux encore te venger.

Sursautant, la Dernière se retourna. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle reconnut, dans une vague silhouette s'approchant d'elle, la déesse qu'elle avait invoqué si peu de temps auparavant.

\- Comment ça, Grande Déesse ?

Un sourire étrange lui répondit d'abord.

\- Il y a un responsable à tes malheurs – une, plus précisément. En fait, plus que responsable, elle est aussi ta créatrice. Et dans un vain désir de dépasser la médiocrité affligeante dont elle a vraisemblablement hérité, elle se targue régulièrement de faire pleurer ses tout aussi pathétiques lecteurs en torturant ici, en tuant là.

La Dernière en resta éberluée.

\- Mais, murmura-t-elle, pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur nous ?

Déponia fit la moue, peu intéressée par la question.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas celle qui a le plus subi. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle vous a pris pour cible… Son risible scénario, peut-être. Ou alors, le fait qu'elle concourt activement pour le titre de reine du sadisme, et qu'elle a cru amusant de faire souffrir les personnages préférés d'une de ses rivales.

Elle soupira.

\- Les humains…

Suivant ses explications, la Dernière sentit une rage destructrice monter en elle. Elle désirait de toute son âme, de tout son corps retrouver l'origine de ses malheurs, et la faire payer pour ses crimes. On ne joue pas à Dieu impunément.

Le léger sourire de la Déesse témoigna du fait qu'elle était parfaitement au courant des obscures pensées de la jeune femme, et elle semblait s'en réjouir.

\- Il y a un moyen, lui annonça-t-elle, de te venger. Mais il a un prix.

\- Je me moque du prix ! répliqua-t-elle avec une rare virulence. Je veux la détruire !

Le sourire s'accentua, recelant de froides promesses.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir le connaître ?

Elle hocha la tête, farouche. Elle préférait l'ignorer, pour ne pas être tentée d'abandonner.

\- Très bien, ronronna la Déesse. Encore quelques informations : ta créatrice ne vit pas dans le même monde que nous. Ne soit pas étonnée. Je vais te faire apparaître directement près d'elle, afin de te faciliter la tâche, et te laisse mon poignard.

Lentement, la Dernière se releva, essuyant ses mains tachées du sang de son ami sur son pantalon usé jusqu'à la trame. Elle leva son regard parcouru d'une flamme sombre sur la Déesse.

\- C'est entendu, Grande Déesse, approuva-t-elle.

La Déesse lui jeta un dernier obscur regard, avant que le monde ne s'obscurcisse soudainement.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule… Bien des ombres réclament vengeance. On ne saurait provoquer les errants des mondes et échapper à leur colère.

Et c'est dans une douleur atroce que la Dernière fut définitivement effacée de son univers.

* * *

Doucement, elle prit une profonde et lente inspiration. Comme par enchantement, elle sentit sa colère incontrôlable décroître, ses tremblements incoercibles se calmer, pour ne laisser place qu'à une rage glaciale, à son sang-froid habituel, et à une envie brûlante de tuer.

Un sourire presque doux vint orner ses lèvres. Le souvenir des siens se teintait de douces nuances et de l'amour puissant qu'elle leur avait porté. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, une fois accomplie sa mission. Déponia viendrait-elle aussitôt l'emporter, ou la laisserait-elle tourner en rond sur cette terre désertée de vie aimée ?

Elle haussa mentalement des épaules. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Assurée, elle fit un pas en avant.

Elle pouvait les sentir, tout près d'elle… A l'en frôler. Souriants. Son cœur faillit s'emballer – faillit seulement. Elle les avait tant aimés… Il n'était que justice qu'elle les venge.

D'une façon rouge, d'une façon écarlate.

Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle traversa la chambre dans laquelle elle était apparue. Un casque sur les oreilles, une jeune femme pianotait distraitement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, des lignes et des lignes se dessinant sur son écran.

Elle sursauta violemment, débranchant malencontreusement son casque, lorsque la main pâle de la chasseuse se posa sur son épaule. Brusquement proie, elle n'eut pas le loisir de hurler, la même main s'abattant aussitôt sur sa bouche.

Et une musique violente s'échappait de l'ordinateur.

 **Let's try to make it right!** **  
** **Don't wanna start a fight!**

Tétanisée par une peur viscérale et la stupéfaction, immense, la jeune femme ne fit que frémir lorsque la pointe d'un poignard se posa sur sa joue, presque délicat. En revanche, elle gémit sourdement quand la voix de la chasseuse s'éleva. Parfaitement connue, sans avoir jamais été entendue.

Et dans le reflet de son écran se dessinèrent des ombres presque connues, familières sans avoir jamais été, vengeresse sans pouvoir la toucher, parfois étrangères à l'univers qu'elle avait créé.

Elle crut même reconnaître vaguement deux de ces silhouettes floutées. Est-il sage de détruire les personnages préférés de deux êtres réputés aimant manier le feu et les armes ? Sans doute pas, s'aperçut-elle en voyant danser la lumière de son écran sur lesdites armes.

Deux violents sourires firent échos à sa pensée. Etait-ce une flamme, qu'elle voyait brûler du coin de l'œil ? Le sinistre canon d'une quelconque arme à feu ? Des cheveux fous, des cheveux noirs ? Eh merde, songea-t-elle.

Et la musique continuait de tourner.

 **And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright!** **  
** **We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight!**

Tout comme le temps.

\- Salut, la Mandragore, murmura Gwen à son oreille. Connais-tu la couleur écarlate ?

Et au nouveau gémissement, elle ne fit que rire.

Glaciale.

Brûlante.

Haineuse.

Infiniment triste.

 _Je vais vous venger_ , murmura-t-elle à la nuit, _avec l'arme même qui m'a été donnée._

 **You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!**

* * *

 **Mad Calypso : Je t'aime bien, la Mandragore *cœur*** **Les plus éveillés noteront peut-être que Déponia ne se considère pas comme étant la création de la Mandragore. Je vous laisse y réfléchir :D**

 **Mandragore : Review ? :3**


	7. Os d'Emeraude-san

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voici un nouvel OS, d'Emeraude-san cette fois-ci ^^**

 **Il est court mais je l'aime bien ! Par contre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **P.O.V Interne**

Je t'ai tellement aimé que je t'abomine désormais. Cet amour malsain, un homme ne pouvait en aimer un autre. Jamais je n'aurais pu convaincre le monde de la sincérité de mes sentiments et de leur pureté. Et pour ça, j'ai toujours jalousé ce petit prince, lui qui pouvait passer son temps avec toi. Mes rêves étaient hantés de tes yeux, de tes mains et de ton corps sur lequel j'ai toujours fantasmé. Je n'avais qu'une envie, t'appartenir, mais chaque fois que mes espions m'annonçaient que tu avais rejoint tes différentes amantes, j'avais le sentiment que l'on m'enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Lorsqu'ils m'ont rapporté que tu allais voir toujours la même personne, une haine indescriptible a naquit en moi en même temps qu'une folie meurtrière. Et je les ai tués, ces porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles, j'ai aussi voulu tuer cette catin, mais chaque homme que j'envoyais étais tué. Protégé par les Fossoyeurs n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon eux aussi mourront. Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû me résister ! Je suis un noble et toi un vulgaire roturier.

Mais j'ai réussi à te briser ! Tu étais là devant moi, tes yeux chocolat qui me suppliaient et qui souffraient. Ses même yeux qui me faisaient frémir dès que je les croisais, me faisait rougir comme une pucelle. Mon regard qui errait sur ton torse rouge d'hémoglobine, je me souviens du mal que j'avais à rester indifférent. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de prendre le couteau du bourreau et de faire couler moi-même ton sang. Tu étais presque mort, j'aurais pu ordonner au bourreau de s'arrêter, le tuer même puis te sauver, te soigner. Et t'enlever définitivement à ton petit prince. Mais je n'ai rien fait, je l'ai laissé te violer. Je t'ai laissé mourir sans rien faire, et j'ai ris en fuyant. J'ai continué à rire pendant que je démembrais celui qui t'avais fait souffrir. En rentrant à Sommet, je suis allé voir ta très chère Anne. Je te laisse deviner ce que je lui ai fait. Et maintenant regarde-moi assis au milieu de ce village. As-tu entendu les suppliques des villageois ? As-tu compris que c'est par ta faute qu'ils sont morts ? Sache que leurs cris étaient moins beaux que les tiens. Veux-tu que je te raconte la fin de ta bien-aimée ? Tu sais j'aimerais t'avoir en face de moi pour voir l'horreur dans tes yeux pendant que je continue mon histoire. Mais tant pis je veux juste que tu culpabilises.

 **Fin P.O.V Interne**

Au milieu de la place d'un village, jonché de cadavre d'hommes, d'enfants et de femmes démembrés, un homme sourit à la lune.

\- **Tu sais pour commencer je l'ai enlevée, c'est toujours plus simple quand il n'y a pas de témoins, je l'ai donc emmenée dans ce village où je me trouve. J'ai bien entendu tué toutes les personnes présentes dans l'auberge et je l'ai amenée ici. Je l'ai attachée ici et devant ses yeux j'ai tué et démembré chaque personne ! Bien entendu j'ai violé les enfants et les femmes devant les hommes. Et après j'ai reproduit sur ta chère Anne tous ce que mon bourreau t'as fait à la différence près que je l'ai prise avant la torture ! Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te rappeler ce que tu as vécu ! La seule chose que je veux te dire c'est que… les prochains à subir cela seront ton petit prince, ta chère sœur, la petite duchesse et tous les habitants de ce royaume trembleront de terreur en entendant mon nom !**

Il éclata de rire et la lune éclaira son visage où des yeux rouges injectés de sang brillaient d'un éclat macabre.

* * *

 **Review ? :3**


	8. Une fleur d'acacia jaune de Zaxrion

**Heyyyy les Mandragores ! C'est le grand, le magnifique –merci pour ton égo- Zaxrion qui vous parle aujourd'hui, et je viens alors que je suis en plein avancement de ma lecture de NMTVCQTD vous proposer une petite OS car je trouve que cette magnifique fiction manque un peu de Matoine à mon goût, j'ai donc décidé d'en écrire moi-même.**

 **(Pour ceux me connaissant, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée mais va juste être retravaillée quand j'aurais le temps, j'ai changé depuis, donc voilà, désolé pour ceux qui attendent depuis longtemps)**

 **Petit Disclaimer de base : Je ne possède aucun des personnages cités ici qu'ils soient fictifs ou réels, je ne fais qu'appuyer une partie de l'histoire par mon imagination. C'est un déroulement parallèle à l'histoire qui n'a donc aucun incident sur cette dernière, hormis que l'auteure décide d'ajouter ceci à l'histoire, ce qui m'étonnerai mais sait-on jamais. Tout ceci n'est que fiction et ne relève que de moi, hurlez pas à l'hérésie, tout ça, bisou.  Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _L'action prend place en hiver, le groupe formé de Mathieu, Antoine, Charlotte et Agnès vient de sortir des montagnes menant à Panda_.

Le petit groupe venait d'arriver à Panda et le froid grignotait le nez du jeune prince, reniflant. Antoine fermait la marche sur son cheval brun tandis que Charlotte l'ouvrait sur son cheval sombre. Ils retournaient à Panda pour que Charlotte rentre chez elle, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'ils avaient acceptés mais ils n'avaient plus le choix sous peine d'avoir un incident diplomatique venant obscurcir le tableau déjà si sombre. Le soleil commençait à être bas dans le ciel et la couleur orangée de ce dernier montrait qu'il était déjà tard, ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter en chemin, dans un petit village, le temps d'une nuit.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement les écuries, dans lesquelles ils laissèrent leurs chevaux en échange de quelques pièces d'or et allèrent à l'auberge. Cette petite auberge était modeste mais une ambiance chaleureuse en débordait, on y vivait bien et tout le village semblait s'y retrouver pour raconter leurs journées, certains parlaient de chasses en riant d'autres parlaient du travail de la terre mais une réellement gaieté se dégageait du lieu. Les quatre jeunes amis purent prendre deux chambres –masculines et féminines- et déguster un savoureux repas qui les remit d'aplomb.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard alors que la lune était à mi-chemin de son zénith que tous montèrent se coucher. Les chambres étaient plutôt spacieuses et décorée sobrement, un meuble en bois clair séparait les deux lits d'un blanc immaculé. Sur ce meuble se tenait un vase dans lequel patientait une branche d'acacia jaune. Antoine et Mathieu étaient épuisés par le voyage, ils firent rapidement un brin de toilette et s'écroulèrent. Antoine fut même le premier à dormir, chose rare pour le chevalier-protecteur.

Mathieu lui, ne dormit que brièvement, sorti de sa torpeur par un cauchemar. Il se leva, lassé de tourner encore et encore dans son lit et dans son esprit. Il se leva, fit de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller son ami et alla sur le balcon, l'air étonnamment chaud lui fit du bien. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

C'était Antoine, fidèle à son sommeil léger, il s'était réveillé, c'était un échec pour la discrétion de Mathieu. Le jeune homme au cheveu fou était en tenue de nuit, encore un peu ensommeillé mais bien là, debout, Mathieu se retourna vers lui.

\- Non, comme tu peux le voir, c'est un cauchemar qui m'a réveillé, et je ne suis plus franchement en état de dormir. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. S'excusa le plus jeune avant de pousser une belle imitation d'un râle de tristesse comme quand il était enfant et qu'il cauchemardait. Antoine lui sourit.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être gamin parfois…_ Pensa ce dernier, rieur.

Il s'approcha, et, comme il y a longtemps, le prit dans ses bras. Ce contact avait manqué aux deux hommes, un câlin, c'est agréable. Mathieu se permit même de soupirer d'aise et de chuchoter un petit « merci » étouffé par le vent.

Antoine recula, sans défaire son étreinte, et sourit avec même un petit éclat de bien-être dans les yeux. Il était bien là, Mathieu dans les bras, sous la lune, voilée par quelques nuages. Une pensée fugace traversa l'esprit déjà fatigué du chevalier-protecteur. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas. Mais après débat avec lui-même, qu'il trouva le moyen de perdre, il se dit que les bons comportements pouvaient aller au diable. Il s'approcha, lentement, les tissus qui composaient leurs vêtements se froissèrent légèrement. Mathieu haussa un sourcil interrogateur qu'il baissa aussitôt lorsqu'il senti les lèvres d'Antoine se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Il ne comprit pas et repoussa assez rapidement son ami.

 _A-Antoine ! Je te vois comme un ami, un frère ! Mais pas comme un amant … enfin non, ce n'est pas possible …_

Mathieu n'avait aucun problème avec les relations entre hommes –il acceptait très bien le trouple que formaient Gwen, Victor et François- là n'était pas le problème. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé sa relation avec Antoine de cette manière, cela faisait longtemps ? Son regard bleu azur pouvait parfaitement retranscrire son questionnement tandis que celui sombre d'Antoine rasait le sol, il rougissait.

\- Je suis désolé Mathieu, je n'aurais pas dû. Bégaya péniblement le plus âgé.

\- M-mais … Ça fait longtemps que tu … ?

\- Oui, 'fin non ! Peu de temps, quelques semaines je dirais, depuis qu'Anne m'a laissée, je suis seul, et quand j'en ai fait le deuil … J'ai perçu notre relation autrement.

\- Antoine. Mathieu s'approcha. Tu sais que, c'est voué à l'échec, je devrai être roi, avoir un mariage arrangé … Le peuple et mon père n'approuverait pas, même s'ils t'aiment beaucoup …

\- Je sais Mathieu. Coupa le chevalier-protecteur. Je sais, mais … mais je t'aime. Il semblerait bien.

Quelques souvenirs revinrent violemment en mémoire du plus jeune. Les cicatrices, la dépression … Tout ce qui le reliait à Antoine … Ses étreintes qui lui tenait chaud lors des hivers rudes … Ce pourrait-il que ? Non. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit en secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux … à moins que … Il observa Antoine et écouta son cœur et ta tête tambourinant. Il ne savait pas quoi penser ni même ses sentiments, se pourrait-il que l'amitié est basculée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ? Il soupira longuement. Se dit qu'après tout, ça passera peut-être et que la vie est trop courte pour ne la vivre qu'une fois. Il s'approcha après un petit sourire, s'accrocha au col de la tunique d'Antoine pour s'aider à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et lui rendit son baiser, baiser qu'il attendait tant.

Et bien, peut-être que pour une fois, il y aurait deux rois en Ellsellgé ! **(1)**

* * *

 **(1) Qui me trouve cette référence ? :3**

 **Et bien voili voilou, j'ai galéré sur le développement, je crois que ça se voit héhé, désolé. J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plus même si ce n'est pas hyper travaillé, j'avais bien envie de faire ce ship qui nous as pour beaucoup conduit ici non ? Pour ma part oui. Donc voilà, merci de m'avoir acceuilli et Review ? :) A ciao !**


	9. Le quotidien - Déponia

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Un nouvel OS sur NMTVCQTD ça vous dit ? Et bien en voilà un ^^**

 **Il est écrit par Déponia. Celles et ceux qui la connaissent déjà ont compris que leurs feels allaient souffrir. Les autres, vous voilà prévenus. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous ne connaissiez pas Dépo ? En plus d'être une déesse dans la fic principale, elle a été d'une grande aide pour l'écriture de la scène de la torture d'Antoine (de bons souvenirs hein ?) et sans sa coopération, cette scène aurait été nulle.**

 **Donc gare à vos feels et bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Le quotidien - Déponia**

Les coups de fouet tombent encore et toujours sur mes épaules nues. Comme toujours. Enfin non, ça n'est pas toujours du fouet. Ça peut aussi être un couteau cisaillant ma une bougie sur laquelle sont écrasé mes pieds sensibles. Mais dans tous les cas il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion. La Douleur.

Ah, je la connais bien cette douleur ! Sans doute mieux que personne... C'est une bonne amie qui tombe sur les épaules de tous mes cousins depuis la nuit des temps. Enfin peut-être pas la nuit des temps...disons depuis la naissance du royaume Elgé. Le nom du royaume avait beau évoluer les pratiques restaient les mêmes !

Tous les héritiers de la famille royale ont droit à un cadeau pour leur naissance...comme tous les nouveau nés du monde. Simplement, la royauté étant ce qu'elle est, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un doudou ou d'un petit chien...Enfin si, elle s'en contente, après tout c'est ainsi que je suis considéré, un doudou pour l'endormir et un chien pour lui lécher les bottes. Bien sûr, l'idée que je sois un être humain et que donc ils n'ont aucun droit de me traiter ainsi ne leur est pas venue à l'esprit. Une fois que je l'ai fait remarquer à mon père, celui-ci m'a regardé avec incompréhension avant de me répondre qu'ils étaient rois et qu'Ils étaient le Droit.

Stupide ! Seul les Dieux peuvent choisir ce qui est juste ou non et que des pauvres mortels s'arrogent ce droit me dégoûte ! Je suis sûr que Déponia, la plus grande de toutes, ne rêve que de leur mort à tous ces royaumes qui osent se croire tout puissants ! J'offrirai tous ce que j'ai, rien que pour qu'elle me délivre de mon avilissante mission. Cependant j'en suis incapable. En tant qu'esclave je n'ai rien. Je ne suis qu'un jouet de la volonté royale, toujours dans l'ombre pour ne pas être remarqué et prêt de la lumière pour être surveillé. Après tout il ne faudrait pas qu'il me prenne des idées de vengeance... Dans cette situation trouver quelques minutes pour prier la déesse est déjà un miracle, alors trouver les vingt-huit heures et les sacrifices nécessaire pour espérer intéresser le corps céleste est illusoire.

Ah tiens, l'usurpateur à décider de passer aux chaines...bah il se lassera lorsqu'il sera si fatigué qu'il n'arrivera plus à les abattre sur ma peau ensanglantée.

En attendant revenons à leur stupidité. La famille royale persiste et signe qu'elle est la seule élue des Dieux ! Elle est la seule élue des Dieux c'est vrai...du moins les seuls à l'exception de la famille royale d'Ouki ! Et de celles qu'on trouve plus loin dans les terres et au-delà des mers ! Et en plus ils osent faire des alliances entre eux ! Comment le peuple peut-il être assez stupide pour accepter ce dénigrement flagrant de leur propre mensonge ? À ce niveau de conneries ça en devient un art ! « La double pensée est le pouvoir de garder à l'esprit simultanément deux croyances contradictoires, et de les accepter toutes deux. » (1) je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ça, mais ça résumait bien l'esprit de la populace.

C'est sûr qu'avec cet état d'esprit général, les nobles ont toutes les raisons de dédaigner les roturiers ! Après tout, s'ils ne tentaient pas d'en sortir, ils méritaient leur sort...tout comme moi je mérite le mien, car j'ai abandonné tout espoir de devenir libre un jour.

Ah, déesse ! Je ferais tout pour détruire ce pays, pour détruire ce monde, pour détruire les Hommes ! Aucun d'entre nous ne mérite de vivre...

Les coups deviennent de plus en plus durs. De plus en plus rapides. L'enfant capricieux aurait donc plus de force que je le croyais ?

Je me sens peu à peu partir dans le reposant inconscient qui me permet d'échapper pour quelques heures à la fureur de l'héritier. Et qui sait, cette fois, je m'éteindrais peut-être à jamais. Je ferme les yeux et j'entends au loin :

\- Père, pourquoi mon jouet, il veut plus bouger ?

\- Hm... Tu l'as brisé.

\- Ah, c'est dommage...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il avait un frère et une sœur. Tu en auras un autre.

\- Merci père.

 _(1) 1984 de George Orwell, mon maître à penser. Oui j'arrive à sortir une citation d'un livre d'anticipation dans un monde d'héroique fantasy !_


	10. Ils seront toujours là – EmillOya

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps, mais voici un nouvel OS pour ce recueil ! Il s'agit cette fois d'un texte imaginé par EmillOya ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Ils seront toujours là – EmillOya**

Depuis le début de la journée, Mathieu n'était pas en très grande forme. Il avait des mots de tête et de nombreux mal de ventres. Étant tout pâle, Antoine lui avait conseillé de rester au lit toute la journée, mais le prince avait, dans un premier temps refusé.

Aujourd'hui, son père avait prévu de l'emmener chasser avec lui. Le roi avait promis, il y a plusieurs années, que le jour des 18 ans de son fils, il l'emmènerait chasser. Et ce jour, c'était aujourd'hui. Mathieu ne voulait en aucun cas le rater ! Mais, malheureusement, Antoine lui avait pratiquement ordonné de rester dans son lit, et avait même été jusqu'à aller chercher le médecin de la famille Sommet, pour qu'il informe le roi Henri que son fils ne devait pas participer à la journée de chasse. Henri, tout à fait d'accord avec ce médecin dont il avait une grande confiance, laissa Mathieu se reposer au château. Mais ne pouvant pas se permettre d'abandonner les membres du royaume qui s'était préparé et réunis pour ce fameux jour, il fut contraint d'y aller. Sans son fils. À qui il promit bien sûr de se rattraper une autre fois.

Mathieu était donc seul au château. Enfin seul, il y avait quand même un certain nombre de gardes un peu partout. Mais Antoine était lui aussi parti. Mathieu ne voulait pas que son chevalier protecteur, et aussi ami, reste toute la journée avec lui, à s'ennuyer.

En ayant marre de rester dans son lit, et trouvant qu'il allait mieux, Mathieu se leva. En bougeant la couverture, quelque chose tomba au sol. Mathieu se pencha et ramassa une petite peluche qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps. C'était un petit chat blanc, avec une tache noire recouvrant presque tout son visage. C'était une peluche avec qui, plus jeune, le prince dormait. Il sourit en se rappelant ses souvenirs.

\- Trop mignon !

Mathieu resta figé, les mains devant lui, là où se trouvait la peluche il y a quelques secondes. Il tourna doucement la tête sur le côté et ouvrit de grands yeux. Un garçon, qui semblait avoir son âge, été allongé par terre, sur le ventre et serré la peluche contre lui. Le prince eut une drôle de sensation. Il avait l'impression de connaître ce garçon qui portait un chapeau gris étrange et un t-shirt rouge. Il lui avait tellement fait peur, que Mathieu en tremblait. Par où était-il entré ? Les gardes faisaient si mal leur travail ?

Mathieu reprit son calme et se racla la gorge.

\- Excuse-moi. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là.

Le garçon se retourna et s'assit en tailleur, toujours sur le sol. Il fixa Mathieu. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était son portrait craché qui se tenait devant lui. Avait-il un jumeau caché ? Non. Son père ne lui aurait pas caché ça. Mais alors qui était ce jeune homme qui avait le même visage que le sien ?

\- Salut Mathieu ! C'est ta peluche ? Il est trop mignon ! Tu lui as donné un nom ? Trop kawaii !

Et en plus, il connaît son prénom. Mathieu ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était trop étrange.

\- Donner un prénom à une peluche... Pff. Faut vraiment être con pour faire ça. Et je me demande encore pourquoi tu l'as gardé.

Mathieu tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Un jeune homme, habillé tout de noir, était adossé au mur en face de lui. Quelqu'un d'autre été là. Dans sa chambre. C'était lui. Encore. Le prince était pratiquement sûr de reconnaître son visage malgré que les yeux soient cachés par des lunettes noires.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis en train de rêver. C'est la fièvre. Rien d'autre. Essayé de se convaincre Mathieu.

Pourtant, tout semblait réel. Mathieu ne voulait plus bouger. Il détaillait de la tête aux pieds ses deux invités inattendus. Ils étaient exactement comme lui. Enfin, pas tout à fait. L'apparence était la même, mais la façon d'être ne l'était pas. Le premier, celui avec un t-shirt rouge, avait l'air d'un gamin. Il serrait la peluche contre lui, avait le regard innocent d'un petit enfant. Il était presque mignon. L'autre, dégagé plus un sentiment de méfiance. Il avait l'air agressif, sûr de lui. Ces deux personnes n'étaient pas Mathieu.

Mathieu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

\- Qu-qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Celui avec le t-shirt rouge sauta sur le lit, et s'assit en face de Mathieu.

\- Moi c'est le Geek !

Il le regardait avec un grand sourire innocent. Il tourna la tête vers le garçon adossé au mur, puis à nouveau vers Mathieu.

\- Lui, c'est le Patron.

Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du prince.

\- Il est méchant.

Le Geek se fit pousser du lit par le Patron, et tomba au sol en pleurnichant.

\- Arrête de pleurer mauviette. Sinon, je vais te donner une bonne raison pour que tu chiales vraiment.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très commode. Pensa-t-il.

Mathieu se mit soudain à tousser. Une odeur horrible emplit la chambre, puis de la fumer. Il suivit la fumée du regard, et son regard se posa sur une troisième personne. Mathieu crut qu'il allait faire un malaise. C'était encore un lui ! Sans était trop pour le prince. Il se leva de son lit en tremblant et se colla au mur, le plus loin des trois personnages. Le dernier avait un joint dans la bouche. Il leva sa main vers Mathieu.

\- Salut gros !

Mathieu connaissait l'existence de la drogue, mais cela était interdit dans le château. Et pourtant, celui qui venait de le saluer, était en train d'enfreindre cette loi, et dans sa chambre en plus !

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pour-pourquoi vous êtes comme moi ?

Mathieu ne comprenait plus rien. Et ses trois "clones" semblaient ne même pas l'avoir entendu. Le Patron était trop occupé à faire des choses bizarres au Geek qui pleurait encore. Et le dernier, dont Mathieu ne connaissait pas le nom, était en train de parler au mur.

Le prince glissa contre le mur en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Il devenait fou. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient là, tous les trois devant lui à l'observer.

\- Mathieu ! On a cru que tu t'étais évanouie !

\- Ça aurait été cool. On aurait pu s'amuser avec lui.

\- T'en veux gros ? Ça te remontra le moral.

Il préféra ne rien répondre et fermer les yeux à nouveau. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le secouer et crier son prénom. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et aperçut le visage d'Antoine au-dessus de lui. Mathieu était dans son lit. Il inspecta sa chambre, mais ne vit personne. Il reposa ses yeux sur un Antoine inquiet.

\- Mathieu ? Ça va ? Tu tremblais, tu faisais un cauchemar ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Donc, il avait vraiment rêvé ? C'était tellement bizarre. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il préférait ne rien dire.

Il ne faudrait pas que le Prince d'Ellsellgé soit traité de fou.

* * *

~ Dans la tête d'un certain Mathieu Sommet. ~

Quatre jeunes hommes, ayant le même visage, sont assis autour d'une table. Un, habillé tout en noir avec des lunettes de soleil, un deuxième avec une casquette à l'envers grise et un t-shirt rouge Captaine America, un troisième avec un bob et des lunettes de hippie, et un dernier habillé en Panda. Ce dernier a les bras croisés et semble bouder.

Celui qui porte des lunettes noires, plaça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, inspira et souffla de la fumer. Il prit la cigarette entre ses doigts, regarda un par un ses camarades et dit.

\- Aujourd'hui, on a réussi à sortir. Enfin sauf toi, Panda. Mais il nous a à nouveau enfermé.

Il fit une pause, leva son poing en l'air et cria.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne ! Gamin !


End file.
